


Shhh... No One Has To Know

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Affairs, Aftercare, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Awesome Bobby Singer, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Canon Temporary Character Death, Caring Dean Winchester, Chick-Flick Moments, Claire gets suspicious, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean can be gentle when he wants to be, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Dom Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Frottage, Gags, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, High Dean Winchester, Horny Dean Winchester, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Judgement, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Light BDSM, Little Spoon Dean Winchester, Lust, M/M, Mary Finds Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Morning After, Multi, POV Kevin Tran, Physical Abuse, Poor Jo, Post-Hunt, Protective Older Brothers, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Reference suicide attempt, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam effed up, Sammy doesn't like to share, Scooby-Doo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sick Character, Sneaking Around, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Spooning, Squirting, Stolen Moments, Teasing, Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongues, Trauma, Underage Kissing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Crush, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Wincest - Freeform, Withdrawal, ass worship, big time, mentioned - Freeform, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Sam and Dean are in love, have been since Dean was seventeen and his little brother kissed him for the first time. No matter who comes and goes in their lives, they will always find their way back into each other's arms.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 46
Kudos: 142





	1. While The Kittens Are Away, The Cats Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is Wincest. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. 
> 
> Plain and simple, I wanted to write about the boys loving on each other throughout the years. I like the idea that they sneak around together and maybe almost get caught by a few of my favorite characters (ahem, Charlie).

Dean peeled off his shirt as he walked through the kitchen and down the hallway towards his brother’s favorite spot in the bunker. The lights were on in the library and Dean didn’t bother to knock. Sam wouldn’t hear him anyway. There were books covering the table, most of which Dean couldn’t read the titles of… not that he cared right now. No, right now he only wanted one thing. 

Hearing the slap of Dean’s bare feet against the concrete floor, Sam raised his head, “Dean? I thought you were going to wash the car?” 

“Already did,” he replied as he walked over to his brother. Once he got close enough, he gripped the sides of Sam’s seat and pulled. The chair screeched as he dragged it into the middle of the room. 

“Dude! What are you doing! I wasn’t finished… I still have a lot of work to do…” 

Dean smirked as he straddled his brother’s lap. Sam tried to give him the bitchface, but he ignored it. First, he kissed and nipped Sammy’s neck. Then, he trailed his tongue along his brother’s strong jawline before finally devouring those sweet sensual lips. Sam gaped at him which made it fairly easy to slip his tongue inside and taste the sweet tea Sammy had been drinking since their last hunt in Tennessee. Dean hadn’t been a fan of the popular southern beverage, but he  _ had _ learned to appreciate the lingering sweetness when he kissed his brother. He licked and sucked until Sam got with the program and dug one hand into Dean’s hip and snagged the other in his short hair. 

He scooted back so that his hands could work on the buttons of Sam’s jeans and then once his brother’s cock was free, Dean slid his sweats down. Sam waited until they were lined up and then with one smooth stroke, he bottomed out. Dean groaned and threw his head back, biting his lip as he rolled his hips. Sam let him keep control of their pace and Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother’s neck so he could bounce on his lap before swirling his hips again. Sam gasped and held on tight to the other man’s waist, ducked his head, nibbled and sucked on Dean’s sensitive nipples. The elder Winchester had gotten thrown into a tree during the hunt last week and his chest now sported a nasty bruise that was still tender to the touch. When Sam grazed the purpled skin with his teeth, Dean cried out. The pain was mild, adding just enough roughness to their coupling. 

Knowing that Dean was close, Sam wrapped his hand around his brother’s dick and slid it along the shaft. The dry friction was borderline too-much though so Dean was glad when Sam let a long string of saliva drip onto his dick. With the poor man’s lubricant applied, Sam’s hand glided over the smooth skin. He added a slight twist to his wrist so he could tease the top with his thumb and Dean almost fell off the chair. Dean dug his hands into Sam’s back and pistoned his hips as the other man brought him closer to his orgasm.  _ So close… just a little bit more…  _ Sam pushed the tip of his pinky into the slit of his big brother’s cock and Dean grunted as he came all over Sam’s stomach and hand. Feeling a little left out, Sam quickly adjusted his position so he could get just the right amount of slide. Dean barely managed to hang on as Sam fucked him hard and fast. He used one hand to tweak Sam’s nipple as he bit his ear. The younger Winchester fell forward burying his face in Dean’s chest as he painted his big brother’s insides with his cum. 

They sat for a while, kissing and cleaning up as best they could without moving. Dean finally getting up when his legs started to cramp. Sam sprawled back in his chair and tucked his dick back into his jeans. He didn’t bother buttoning them back up, it was just him and Dean in the bunker right now, Cas and Jack were out hunting a witch. Dean pulled his sweats back up, effectively containing most of the mess. Sam grimaced. 

“Dean. That’s disgusting. You should at least wipe off before you do that.” 

“Disgusting, huh? That’s not what you said last night when you were licking it off of me,” He wiggled his eyebrows and leered at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“You were naked last night, not wearing a pair of jizzed sweats.” 

“Alright, alright. I get your point. No need to worry, princess, I’m heading to the showers anyway.” 

“ _ Thank, Chuck… _ ” Sam mumbled under his breath. Dean ignored him and continued talking. 

“Cas and Jack should be back later tonight. How about we pull out a classic for dinner?” 

Sam rose from the chair and stretched then shuffled over to the table and began putting his things away. He made sure to mark the pages he needed and straighten up the loose papers, then shut his laptop and followed his brother out of the room. 

“Classic? Like what? We don’t have much on hand. I was planning on heading into town tomorrow.” 

Dean yawned and smiled, “Spaghetti.” 

They both paused at the end of the hallway. Sam pulled Dean into his arms and kissed him softly. 

“Sa-am…” 

“Hush. We both know you love to snuggle.” 

“I do not!” Dean protested as he laid his cheek against his brother’s chest. 

Sam carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, “Do too.” 

“I don’t! Take it back!” 

Sam smiled and kissed the top of his head, “No.” 

“Sam!” 

“ _ Dean _ …” Sam arched his brow and smirked at his big brother’s childish pout. 

Dean huffed and gently met his lips, “Shut up.”


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Jack dialogue and I really wanted to convey the way he talks on the show. Please leave comments so I can improve!

Jack raced down the hallway toward Dean’s room to tell him about the case he found. Three girls had been slaughtered in a small town in Nebraska and the report mentioned strange carvings on the bodies. He rounded the corner and almost slammed into Castiel who was standing in front of his other dad’s door. 

Cas reached his arms and steadied him, “Jack? Why are you running?” 

“I found a case,” Jack said with a big smile. 

“Ah. And you wanted to let Sam and Dean know.” 

Jack nodded and tried to step around Cas so he could knock on the door. He’d learned a few weeks ago that it wasn’t wise to walk into Dean’s room without knocking. The situation hadn’t bothered Jack, but Dean had obviously been embarrassed by the younger man catching him in the act of pleasuring himself. 

Cas blocked him and sighed, “You should probably give them a few minutes. They’re, uh, busy.” 

Jack tilted his head and frowned at his father, “What are they doing?” 

Cas looked away, searching for the right phrase, “Sam and Dean are… having some  _ quality _ time.” 

“Dean told me that _ quality time _ ” Jack used air quotes, “--is just a euphemism for sex. Are they having sex?” 

The angel argued with himself trying to decide whether he should fill Jack in on Sam and Dean’s  _ special _ relationship or not. In the end, he chose to tell Jack the truth, “Yes. They are.” 

“So what you’re saying is that even though I found a case where people are dying, I should wait for them to finish?” 

“That’s not what I mean--” 

“Okay.” Jack walked over to the wall and took a seat on the floor, “I’ll wait here until they’re done and then tell them about the case.” He set his hands in his lap and stared at the opposite wall with a smile on his face. 

Cas opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind. He walked to the opposite side of the doorframe and stood with his arms at his sides, the sentinel of the Winchesters once again. 


	3. Mother, May I... Kiss My Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things are better left unsaid and sometimes they aren't.

“Sammy, stop!” Dean batted away his brother’s hands so he could reach for his phone. He glanced at the screen and groaned, partially from Sam’s talented lips on his dick, but mostly from the caller ID. 

_ Mom Calling  _

He slid his finger across the screen to answer, “Hey, mom.” Sam looked up from his task and chuckled, then returned to coating Dean’s dick with his saliva. 

_ “Hi, sweetheart. How did the case go? Did the information pan out?” _

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, it did. We’re going to drive back tomorrow. You and Bobby still in Colorado?” He tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and curled his toes. 

_ “Well, I am. Bobby decided to head off a few days ago. Needed some fresh air.”  _

Sam buried his nose in Dean’s pubic hair and the older Winchester bit his lip to keep from saying something way too dirty for his mother to hear. “F-- fresh air? It’s Colorado. Is there anything but fresh air there? Sam gagged on his dick and Dean fisted the faded comforter of the motel bed he was lying on. 

_ “I think maybe it was the hunt, you know? We went after a missing teenager and I think maybe it reminded him of his son.” Mary sighed, “He doesn’t really talk about it. His life before. I’m trying so hard to connect with him, but he has this wall and every time I make a little crack in it, he shuts down.”  _

Dean tried to listen as Mary vented to him but he was distracted by the dark head that was bobbing over his lap. He felt a little guilty getting an amazing blow job from his little brother while talking to their mom but it wasn’t enough that he was going to tell Sammy to stop. 

“Mom, this thing between you guys is new, he just needs a little time to open up. I’m sure it’s hard for him too, hearing me and Sam talk about you and Dad.” Sam opened his mouth wide and choked on his dick. Dean held the phone away for a moment so he could curse under his breath, “ _ Fuck, Sammy…” _

“ _ Dean? Are you there?” _

He scrambled to put the phone back to his ear, “Yeah! Yeah, I’m here.” 

_ “You’re probably in the middle of something, aren’t you? I should hang up. We can talk later.”  _

“Mom, it’s okay, really. You need to talk about this and I can listen.” 

Sam crawled up his body and sucked on his neck before positioning himself over Dean’s dick. He lined it up and then slowly sunk down. Dean moaned and dug his free hand into Sam’s hip. 

_ “Dean, honey? Are you alright?” _

“Yeah, sorry, I uh... stubbed my toe… on the chair. You were saying something about coming down for a few days?” Sam nodded in agreement and then started to move, rolling his hips while he placed his hands firmly on Dean’s chest. Dean gripped his thigh and stared into his brother’s hazel eyes as he confirmed with Mary that they would be home tomorrow and yes, they would love to have her stay at the bunker for as long as she needed.

“Oh, hey, Mom, it looks like Sam just got back. I better get off so I can make sure he didn’t forget the pie.” He received a classic bitchface from his brother and clamped his lips to hold back a chuckle. 

_ “Oh, of course! You go ahead, honey. Tell Sam I said hi.” _

“I will. We’ll see you in a few days.” 

_ “Okay, Dean. I love you.” _

“We love you too, mom. Be safe.” He hung up the phone and tossed it on the nightstand then flipped them over. He braced himself with his hands next to his brother’s head and pounded into him. The bed banged into the wall and he laughed, ducking his head and capturing Sam’s lips. 

He pulled back and slowed his pace, stilling his dick and simply rotating his hips. “Hey, Sammy. Mom says hi.” 

“Yeah, I kind of got that.” He slid his arms around Dean’s neck and lifted his left leg so he could wrap it around his brother’s hips. He dug his foot into Dean’s ass and huffed when the older man resisted, “C’ mon, man, _ move _ .”

Dean smirked and breathed into Sam’s ear, “Such a demanding little bitch…” 

“Damn straight. Now,  _ move _ .”

“Move huh? Like this?” Dean lowered himself until their stomachs were touching and then slid in and out of Sam’s hole, 

“Or maybe you wanted something like  _ this _ …” He raised his body off of Sam until he was barely touching his rim and then slammed into his prostate. His brother howled and gripped him tighter. 

Dean nuzzled Sam’s cheek before sinking his teeth into his lip. 

“Well? Which is it, Sammy?” He switched between slow sensual thrusts and fast intense prostate stimulation. “Fast or slow…?” 

Sam groaned and grabbed his brother’s face so he could kiss him, “Oh my god, just shut up and kiss me!” 

Dean obliged, tangling his tongue with Sam’s as he chased his orgasm. When he felt his balls tighten and draw up, he reached down and encased his brother’s dick with his fist. He panted into Sam’s mouth as he thumb at the head of Sam’s cock and then stilled his hips as he shot his load. Sam gasped and shook, the feeling of his brother’s cum inside of him enough to push him over the edge. 

“Hey, Dean…” Sam said from his spot next to Dean. 

“Hm?” 

“What are we going to do while Mom’s there?” 

Dean rolled over onto his side and opened his eyes, “What d’you mean?” 

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Well, I mean, she’s going to be there for at least a few days…” 

“Right… and what? Do you not want her to come?”

Sam turned so he could meet his brother’s green eyes, “No, it’s just… I don’t want to stop.” 

“Stop what?” 

He gestured between them, “This. You and I.”

Dean frowned and folded his arm beneath his head, “Why would we stop?” 

“ _ Mom’s _ going to be there, Dean. She isn’t an idiot. And if we don’t want to be forced to have a very awkward conversation with her, then we’re going to have to hold off on screwing each other.” 

“No way, man. I need my daily dose of Sammy.” 

Sam sighed and stroked Dean’s cheek. His brother hadn’t shaved for a few days so it felt like soft fuzz instead of scratchy stubble. Dean turned his head so he could kiss Sam’s palm and then spoke. 

“Sammy, I don’t care if Mom catches us. What matters to me is  _ you _ . If she doesn’t approve, then she can leave. I’m not going to hide what we have just because she’s going to be around.” 

“Dean…” 

“I sleep better. I don’t have nightmares when I fall asleep next to you, Sammy. You wear me out completely with incredible orgasms. I can relax because I hear your heartbeat in the dark. I know I’m not alone, that you’re right there with me.” He reaches for Sam’s hand and squeezes it.

“If Cas and Jack can accept this,  _ us _ , then shouldn’t Mom be able to?” 

“Dean, I- I don’t want to lose her…” Dean’s heart sinks at Sam’s words and he tries to withdraw his hand. Sam grips it tightly, “But you’re right.” 

  
Dean searches his brother’s eyes. Sam smiles softly and a tear slips down his face, “I don’t  _ want _ to lose Mom, but I  _ can’t _ lose you, Dean. I need you more than I need her.” He sniffles and shrugs, “So whatever happens, happens. You’re right, Dean. We’ll handle it...  _ together. _ ” 


	4. By The Light of The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie catches Sam and Dean during a late-night milk run.

Charlie shuffled down the hall and yawned as she made her way into the kitchen. She was still shocked by the vastness of the Winchester’s new home and was grateful when she made it without getting lost. She opened the fridge and pulled out the jug of milk then walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. 

As she walked back to the room she was staying in, she heard grunting coming from behind one of the doors and detoured towards it. What she saw almost made her drop the glass… 

“Mmm, fuck yeah, Sammy, right there…” 

Dean was bent over the foosball table while Sam fucked him from behind. Sam had both hands on the edges of the table and Dean’s feet were planted far apart to allow him as much room as he could. 

“Like that, big brother? Hm? Like when I fuck you nice and hard?” 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , yes.” 

Charlie stood mesmerized as she watched Sam fuck Dean. Brothers… fucking each other… It should be gross, but instead, she found it… kind of hot. Never in her life had she been turned on by a guy and now here she was drooling over two brothers getting it on. 

Sam pulled out and grabbed his brother by his arm, walked him over to the wall and pushed him against it as he plunged his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Sam lifted Dean’s hands above his head and Charlie saw a pair of handcuffs. She took a sip of her milk to wet her suddenly dry mouth and moved a little closer to the door so she had a clear view. 

Sam pinned Dean’s arms then slid them around his neck. It must be a common move for them because Dean automatically wrapped his leg around Sam and then jumped. Sam gripped Dean’s ass in his hands and then back him into the wall so he could line himself back up. Once he was in position, Sam slammed back into his brother. Dean leaned forward so he could smother his yelp into Sam’s shoulder. Sam vigorously fucked him and Charlie saw something spurt from Dean’s dick. At first, she thought it was over, that he’d come, but then she realized that the brothers were still intensely clawing at each other. 

“Mmm, made you piss, didn’t I, big brother? My cock is just too much for you, huh?” Sam smirked and removed one hand from Dean’s ass so he could stroke his dick. 

“ _ Ugh, god… feels so fuckin’ good, Sammy. Couldn’t help it _ …” 

From the doorway, Charlie blushed and took another sip of her no-longer-ice-cold milk. She glanced over her shoulder and then tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“ _ I’m gonna make you come, Dean. From your little brother’s cock _ …” 

With his hands still cuffed, Dean curled his fingers into Sam’s upper back and groaned as he came. His back scraped against the concrete wall as Sam chased his orgasm and when he finally stilled, Dean captured his mouth to silence his cry. 

Charlie’s heart raced in her chest as she observed their intimate moment, her brain begging her to leave before she got caught watching while her heart pleaded with her to stay and file away the rare sweet moment between Sam and Dean for later. It was only when Sam released his brother and the two chuckled over the mess that she realized she should probably head back to her room. As she hurried down the hall, she heard their voices fade into the distance. 

“Jesus, Dean. Could you have  _ made _ a bigger mess?” 

“Don’t look at me, Sasquatch. That’s all you.” 

“Seriously? I came  _ inside _ of you, Dean. You’re the one that decorated the floor.” 

“Yeah, because  _ you _ fucked me so hard I pissed myself! And I shouldn’t be held responsible for flinging cum all over when  _ you _ were the one that was handling me like a fucking ragdoll…” 

Sam sighed, “Alright, Dean, you win. I’ll clean it up.” 

“Damn straight. Don’t let it dry on there. I don’t want a giant jizz patch in my man cave.” 

Charlie smiled to herself as she entered her room and walked over to the bed. She finished her milk and then crawled back under the covers. She laid in the dark and listened with her eyes closed. She heard her door open when one of the brothers, probably Dean, checked on her. It slowly creaked shut and then there was a click down the hall as he went into his room. A few minutes later, the same process was repeated by the other one before he too went into his room. 

Maybe, in the grand scheme of things, it didn’t matter to Charlie that Sam and Dean screw each other. They were still her friends, her saviors. She still trusted both of them with her life. They were still the same loveable idiots that wormed their way into her heart and she wasn’t going to risk losing that simply because she was off-put by their extracurricular activities.

And in the morning when Charlie spotted the scratches on Dean’s back through his thin t-shirt? She simply accepted the plate of pancakes he handed to her and sat down at the table smiling to herself. 


	5. Every Thorn Has Its Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had to be a first kiss to start it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some questionable content (John abuses Dean, Sam and Dean are both underage ). PLEASE Proceed With Caution!

The door slammed open as John entered the house with a piece of paper held high, “Dean! Get in here!” 

Dean jerked awake where he’d been napping on the couch, his green eyes wide as John continued to yell for him. Sam looked over at his brother, his brow creased in question. Dean started to open his mouth but flinched when John stormed into the living room. 

“Sam, where’s your brother?” Not wanting to invoke his father’s wrath, Sam shrugged and kept his attention on the tv.

“You  _ don’t know _ ? Is that what you’re telling me?” When Sam continued to ignore him, John snatched the remote from his hand and shut the tv off then flung it across the room. “When I ask you a  _ question _ , you  _ answer _ me.” 

Sam donned what Dean had coined his ‘bitchface’, “ _ Yes. Sir.”  _

Knowing that Sam was about ten seconds away from a black eye, Dean swallowed down his fear and sat up on the couch. John whipped around and glared at his eldest son, “I’ve been yelling for you for twenty minutes, Dean! Why didn’t you answer me! _ ”  _

“Sorry, Sir. I was asleep, Sir.” Dean winced as he realized his mistake but it was too late. John stalked over to him and stood over the seventeen-year-old. 

“ _ Sleeping _ ? You were asleep?! I leave you here to watch your brother and you’re  _ sleeping _ ?” Dean wisely stayed quiet, looked away from his father. Sam watched from his chair and fought the urge to deck John in the face. He hated seeing his brother cower but he knew that Dean is really trying to avoid an escalation. 

John grabbed the paper and thrusted it in front of Dean’s face, “You want to tell me what  _ this _ is?” 

Dean tried hard not to flinch and raised his eyes to John’s, “It’s a report card, Sir.” 

The resulting smack echoed in the old house and Dean hit the floor. Sam glared at his dad and moved to help his brother. John pivoted towards him, “ _ Sit down _ .” 

Dean looked up at him and gave a small shake of his head. Sam thinned his lips and crossed his arms, returned to his chair. 

John turned back to Dean, “Don’t  _ sass _ me.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Now,  _ what _ is this? Huh? Right here. What is this?” 

Sam squinted at the paper from his spot on the old armchair and wanted to scream. It’s a D. That’s what this is about. John was about to kill his brother because Dean got a D in one of his classes. 

“It’s a D, Sir.” 

“Uh-huh. A D, Dean! Why is there a D when I know for a fact you’ve been studying your ass off!” He crouched down in front of Dean and snarled at him, “Unless you were lying to me when you said you were studying with that group of kids from school. Did you  _ lie _ to me?” 

Dean licked his lips nervously and tried to look away from John’s intense stare. It backfired. John grabbed the neck of Dean’s t-shirt and lifted him off the ground. Sam’s body tensed in preparation for the coming fight as his brother fought to catch his breath. John shoved his eldest son backward, Dean stumbled. 

“How  _ dare _ you lie to me! I clothe you, feed you,  _ protect _ you and THIS is how you repay me!” John’s fist connected with Dean’s stomach and he doubled over. Sam rose from the chair, fists clenched at his sides.

“So what was it,  _ Dean!  _ Huh? What was so goddamn important that you lied to me and left your brother here ALONE!” 

Sam rounded the couch just as John punched his brother in the jaw. Dean’s head snapped back and he fought to keep his balance. A sweep to his legs sent him crashing to the floor. 

“You don't _lie to me_ , _DEAN_! You ever lie to me again and I will _throw you out!_ Ever _leave your brother alone_ and I will leave you here to _ROT!_ Do you hear me!” 

With tears in his eyes, Dean gritted his teeth and nodded. John smacked him across the face and Sam lunged in front of his brother. Disgusted, John curled his lip and stormed out of the room. 

Sam reached for his brother, “Dean--” 

Dean shrugged him off and stood. He cradled his abdomen and limped into the bathroom. Just before he shut the door, he met Sam’s eyes, “I’m fine.” 

With Dean locked away in the bathroom to lick his wounds, Sam slid down the wall next to the door. He wasn’t going to let his dad anywhere near Dean. He heard the door slam and assumed John had left to go to the bar so he knocked on the door. 

“Dean?” 

There was a sharp cough from inside and then the sound of his brother vomiting. Sam sighed and waited until Dean had finished before speaking again. 

“He left. Open the door so I can look you over.” 

“I’m fine, Sammy. Just leave me alone.” 

“C’ mon, Dean, he got you pretty good this time. Let me fix you up.” 

“Sam--” 

The younger man stood and glared at the door with his hands on his hips, “I’m not leaving, so you might as well open the door, Dean.” 

Dean sighed and unlocked the door. He opened it and pushed past Sam to sit at the flimsy table. “You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Sit still so I can see.” Sam prodded along his brother’s jaw and shook his head when Dean winced. “I’ll have to see if we have any ice. It’s already swelling. Chewing is going to suck for a few days. How’s your stomach?” 

Dean shrugged and lifted his shirt so Sam could see, “It’ll bruise but no real damage.” 

Sam pulled out the other chair and nodded at his brother’s lap, “Take ‘em off.” 

“Sammy, c’mon! I’m fine!” 

He crossed his arms and glared at Dean, “Take. Them. Off.” 

“Dude, I’m not stripping in front of you!” 

“Seriously, Dean? I’ve seen you naked. A bare leg isn’t going to kill me.” When that didn’t work, Sam brought out the puppy eyes. 

“Please, Dean? I just want to make sure you’re okay…” 

Dean sighed heavily, “ _Aw,_ c’ mon, Sam. That’s not fair! Using the fucking puppy dog eyes on me?” He tossed his hands in the air, stood and undid his jeans then slid them down. “Jesus, fine! You win!” 

Sam smiled at him and patted the seat, “Thank you. Now, sit.”

After his brother flopped back down into the chair, Sam lifted Dean’s foot onto his thigh and gently smoothed his hand over his brother’s bare skin. No reaction from the right, he moved onto the left. Sam repeated the motion, just skimming over Dean’s leg. 

Dean hissed when Sam found the nasty gouge in his calf, “Son of a bitch!”

His brother looked up in concern. “Did Dad do that to you when I wasn’t looking?” 

“No. I caught it on a fucking nail when I fell.” 

“You mean when Dad shoved you,” Sam muttered under his breath as he grabbed supplies from the duffle on the floor. 

“Sammy, please…”

Sam sat back down. He cleaned the wound thoroughly and then applied the ointment and covered it with a bandage. He sat back and frowned at his brother, “Why do you keep defending him, Dean? He just beat the shit out of you!” 

“It was a bad grade, Sam. He was having a rough day already and then he saw that. I get it.” 

“You  _ get it _ ? Jesus, Dean! He’s not here! You don’t have to pretend he’s not the bad guy!” 

Dean stood and hardened his gaze, “Stop it, Sam. Dad isn’t the bad guy. We  _ know _ who the real monsters are. Dad was just trying to be a parent. Aren’t you always complaining that he doesn’t care? That he isn’t around enough? And  _ now _ when he demonstrates some actual parenting, you give him shit over it!” 

Sam rose and reached his hand out, settled it on his brother’s shoulder when he turned away, “Dean, I’m sorry.” 

“You never give him any credit, Sam. You just go around and shove all of his mistakes in his face.”

“Dean. I get it. I do. But what he did to you? That wasn’t parenting. Or if it was, it wasn’t healthy parenting.” Sam walked in front of him and placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders, “Dean, he beat the living shit out of you. And you let him…” 

Dean turned his face away and angrily brushed away the tear on his cheek. Sam moved one hand to his face and cupped his cheek. 

Dean looked at him, confused, “Sammy… what are you doing?”

Sam took another step closer. “It scared the shit out of me, Dean. I was afraid he wouldn’t stop.” 

“Sammy, he always stops,” Dean said, momentarily distracted from how close his brother was. 

“But what if one day he doesn’t, Dean? What if I can’t stop him and he just keeps going?” Dean frowned and opened his mouth but Sam placed his finger against his lips, “ _ I can’t lose you, Dean. _ ” 

Before Dean could assure his brother he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, Sam had leaned forward and replaced his finger with his lips. Dean froze, unable to move as he felt Sam’s lips move against his. Disgust and arousal warred in his brain and he placed a hand on his brother’s chest, took a step back. He searched Sammy’s eyes and saw a mixture of love, sadness, and lust. That last one was what pushed him to walk out of the living room, up the stairs and shut himself in the room he was currently sharing with his brother. 

He sat down on the bed and frowned as he tried to sort through all of the emotions in his head.  _ Sam kissed me.  _ He clenched the bedsheets in his hands.  _ My brother kissed me… _ His stomach turned and he leaned forward to throw up. It splattered onto the wood floor and Dean stared at the puddle trying to figure out where the hell he fucked up. 

Sam retreated to the sofa and curled up, cursing his stupid impulsivity. He’d  _ kissed _ Dean. Of all the stupid things Sam had done in his life, that was by far the worst. He was a pro at hiding his feelings after he’d turned thirteen and realized he was in love with his brother. But now he’d ruined it! Not only would Dean look at him differently, but he’d lost his only real friend and family. 

“Shit!” He buried his face in the pillow and screamed. 

“Sammy?” 

Sam froze, the rough fabric still pressed against his face. Very slowly, he lowered the edge of the pillow then raised his eyes to his brother. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. 

Sam’s eyes bugged out with disbelief. He dropped the pillow onto his lap and picked at the trim with his fingers. “You’re asking me if  _ I’m _ okay? After  _ I _ kissed  _ you _ ?” 

Dean shuffled his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Yeah.” 

Sam stood on shaky legs and crossed the room to stand in front of him. “I  _ kissed you _ , Dean.” 

He raised his brows and pinned Sam with a look, “Yeah, I know. I was there.” 

Sam began pacing the room, “Why aren’t you freaking out! You should be freaking out!” 

“I don’t know, okay?” Dean shrugged and met his brother’s panicked look, “I get that I  _ should be _ , but I’m not. I don’t know why!” 

Sam halted and tilted his head, “You’re okay with it?” 

Dean grew flustered and sat down on the couch. “I don’t know! I mean, it was kind of nice, but you’re my brother! I think I’m mostly shocked. Maybe a little grossed out by it? I mean I went upstairs and barfed but now I’m here in front of you and I kind of…”

Sam sat down next to him. “What is it, Dean? 

Dean took a deep breath and then spoke in a rush, “Ikindofwantottryitagain!”

“You want to try it again?” 

Dean turned towards Sam and gave a timid smile. “Yeah. Can I?” 

This time Sam was taken aback. His eyebrows disappeared beneath his floppy hair and he shrugged, “Uh, sure?” 

With consent given, Dean leaned forward and cupped the back of Sam’s head. He wet his lips nervously and his eyes darted up to Sam’s. When Sam gave a small nod, Dean tilted his head slightly and brushed his lips over his brother’s. His grip on Sam’s head tightened and he slanted his mouth so he could deepen the kiss. When his other hand curled onto Sam’s hip, the younger boy whined and scooted forward so he could press against his brother. 

Dean groaned and released his hold on Sammy’s hair so he could lift him up and onto his lap. He could feel the thirteen-year-old’s eager erection and pulled him tight against his body. When Sam started moving, Dean eased him onto the couch and covered him. His dick was straining in his jeans as grinded against his brother. In the back of his mind, Dean knew they should move, that Dad could walk in at any moment, but he was too horny to care. 

As Sam gripped his arms tight and shuddered, Dean came out of his trance. Knowing that his little brother had just creamed his jeans, Dean crawled off of him. 

“Dean?” Sammy asked with wide, hurt eyes. 

Dean who was still very much on the edge sat at the other end of the couch and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled them down to his knees and then slid his underwear down as well. Sam sat up, mesmerized by the sight of Dean hard and on the verge. 

He crawled forward but Dean shook his head, “No, Sammy. I’ll let you watch, but you can’t touch. Deal?”

“Dean, it’s okay, I wanted you to kiss me. I’ve wanted it for a long time…” 

“Sammy, you’re thirteen.”

“So? I’ve seen you naked before!” 

Dean smirked and gripped the base of his dick when it twitched, annoyed that he was no longer paying attention to it. “That may be. But you’re underage and I’m fairly sure you’ve never seen me like this.” He gestured to his erection and Sam huffed. 

“You’re underage too!” 

“Only for a couple more months, Sam. And if you want this,  _ really _ want this… then I have no intention of stopping anytime soon.” 

Sam got a thoughtful look on his face and smiled slyly. Dean’s dick pulsed and oozed precome. 

“Okay, I won’t touch your dick. But… can I kiss you?” 

“Um… sure. Yeah, you can kiss me.” 

Sam grinned and kneeled on the cushion next to his brother, “Can I, uh, hold on while I kiss you?” 

Dean’s voice was breathless when he spoke, “Uh, yeah. Don’t want you to fall…” 

“That would be bad, right? Against the rules?” 

“Mhmm. Against the rules… bad…” Sam’s lips covered his and he groaned. His hand dragged over his cock and he hissed. Sam pulled back, concerned. Dean smiled slowly and held out his hand. Sam glanced at it and then back at Dean. 

“Go ahead, Sammy. Spit in it.” 

Sam hesitated for a moment and then spit. There wasn’t enough saliva and Dean realized he was going to need to teach his brother how to do it properly. He worked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and coaxed a flood of saliva into his mouth. Sam watched him closely as he gathered enough and positioned his head directly above his dick. He opened his mouth slightly and let it trail from his lips. When he had enough, he placed his hand back onto it. Sam bumped into his nose when he lifted his head and he chuckled. 

“Easy, tiger. No need to rush.” 

His little brother blushed and ducked his head. Dean took advantage and leaned forward so he could lick the shell of Sam’s ear. Sam jerked in surprise but started to moan when Dean suckled on his lobe. He sped up his hand scooted to the edge of the couch. He would rather clean up the floor then leave a tell-tale stain for John to find later. Sammy gripped his shoulders tightly to keep from overbalancing and falling into Dean’s lap. 

His stomach clenched and his balls tightened, “Sam… move back…” 

The younger boy quickly complied and Dean reached his other hand down to cup his balls as he teased the head of his dick with his thumb. He tossed his head back and grunted as he came. Sam watched in awe as Dean’s dick spurted stream after stream of milky fluid onto the floor. When his brother’s body finally relaxed, Sam rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Mmmm…” Dean hummed as he coaxed the last of his cum out. It dripped onto his hand and he wiped it on his jeans. He gave an extremely happy sigh and then tucked himself back in and buttoned his fly before sliding his arm over Sam’s shoulders. “Damn, Sammy… if I’d known I could come that hard, I would’ve done this months ago…” 

“Really?” 

Dean looked over at him. The coy little smile on his brother’s innocent face earned a reward from his now-limp dick and he cursed when a spot appeared on the front of his jeans. 

“Aw, man! This was my last clean pair!” Sam stared at him, blushed when he glanced down and saw his brother’s mess. Embarrassed, Sam scooted toward the arm of the sofa. Dean frowned and rested his hand on Sam’s leg. 

“Sammy, it’s okay. Really, I don’t mind.” 

“But I made you do that…” 

Dean sighed, “Well, yeah, but… it was worth it.” He caught a small smile on his brother’s face and quickly changed the subject, “Why don’t you find the remote and we can watch some tv.”

When John came home much later that night, he found his boys curled up together on the couch. Dean laid with one arm behind his head, Sam sprawled on his chest. Dean’s arm was wrapped around him, keeping him from falling off the couch in his sleep. John stumbled over to them and pulled the blanket off of the chair then draped it over them. He threw away the pile of used tissues on the floor and then went off to bed, none the wiser to the change that had just occurred. 


	6. Wanting To Bleed Love Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's struggle with the Mark of Cain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little angsty, hope that's okay. Also some violence, really rough sex, and vomit at the end. I chose not to include any other characters.

Dean sat down heavily on the bed and pressed hard against the Mark. It throbbed beneath his palm, heating his skin as he gritted his teeth. His right hand trembled, desperate to feel bone worn smooth from years of use by Cain. He reached onto the floor and lifted the glass bottle to his lips. He drank until he couldn’t breathe and then let the whiskey overflow, drip down his chin onto his jeans. 

“Dean?!” Sam yelled as the door banged into the wall. He spotted his brother and heaved a sigh of relief. “Jesus, Dean… I’ve been looking all over for you. Why didn’t you answer your phone?” 

He walked over to the bed and crouched in front of Dean, frowned at the empty bottle of whiskey and grabbed his brother’s hand, “Dean?” 

Dean lifted his head and Sam saw the intense fear in his green eyes. His big brother clutched at his shirt, a single tear sliding down his face. Sam thumbed it away and pulled Dean into his arms. He hugged him tightly trying to remind his brother os his humanity the only way he knew how. 

“Sammy… I need it… bad.” Dean’s breath teased the back of Sam’s neck when he spoke. 

Sam fought the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He knew that tone. Had used it on Dean when he begged for the demon blood all those years ago. A pain so deep and so encasing that he’d wished Dean would just kill him instead of forcing him to detox the poison from his system. 

“Dean- I can’t… ” 

Dean shoved him away and stood, anger washing over his features. “I can’t do this! Don’t you see what it’s doing to me?! This is killing me, Sam! And when I die because I can’t stand it anymore? I won’t rot in the ground! I’ll be a fucking demon again!” 

Sam sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, “Dean, I can’t give you the First Blade. I don’t even know where it is. Crowley hid it, remember?” 

“You could ask him, he would tell you. You could make up some bullshit excuse and Crowley could tell you! Please, Sammy… I’m begging you.” He fell to his knees and gripped Sam’s shirt in his fists, “Please…” 

Sam placed his hands on each side of Dean’s face and kissed him. He rested his head against Dean’s and whispered, “No.”

His brother swallowed audibly and nodded, then pushed his lips against Sam’s. His hand moved up to Sam’s shoulder and gripped so hard that Sam was sure he would have bruises in the morning. He knew what Dean was doing, knew that his brother needed to drown himself in Sam so he could push away the dark thoughts, the intense need for the Blade. 

He allowed Dean to tug him up from the bed and growl against his mouth as his shaky hands frantically tore at Sam’s clothes. Dean stepped away, panting hard, a smear of Sam’s blood on his lips and stalked over to his duffle. He grabbed something and spun around to smile darkly at Sam. The younger man kept his breath even though his eyes widened slightly when he saw the glint of the blade in Dean’s hand. Dean walked towards him and Sam took an involuntary step backward. 

“What’s the matter, Sammy? Scared I might hurt you?” With the blood on his lips, Dean resembled a deranged killer and Sam shivered. 

“No. I know you won’t hurt me, Dean.” He took a breath and stepped forward closing the distance between them. Their breath tangled and Dean’s smile slipped as he adjusted his grip on the blade. Sam reached down and covered Dean’s hand on the hilt, brought it up to his chest and leaned forward. He met Dean’s lips and felt the blade bite into his skin. 

Dean turned away and gripped the top of the chair so hard it cracked, “Sammy… I can’t.” 

“Dean- it’s okay…” he placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“Shit.” Dean spun around and gripped the back of Sam’s head, planted his mouth over his brother’s and licked his way into his mouth. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and tangled his tongue with Dean’s. The older man forced him backward until the back of his knees hit the bed. Dean shoved him hard and followed him down onto the mattress, covering Sam’s body with his as he sunk his teeth into his jaw. Sam bucked into him and tossed his head back, encouraging Dean to take what he needed. Dean groaned deeply and latched onto the smooth skin of his brother’s throat, suckling hard as he tore open the zipper on Sam’s jeans. 

He struggled to shove them off, his hands shaking too badly and sat back. Groaned at Sam, “Fuck! Get them off or I will tear them apart…” He gripped the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head as Sam hurried to shimmy the source of his frustration off.

Sam flung them on the floor and watched, heated, as Dean stripped his own denim off and then crawled back over to him. He grabbed Sam’s left leg and lifted, pushing it towards his chest. Sam winced at the pull of his muscle and halted his brother before he could shove his dick inside. 

He pressed his hand against Dean’s chest. “Dean, wait.”

Dean huffed, impatient, but stilled. “Seriously? What’s wrong?” His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up and Sam softened his gaze. 

“You haven’t fucked me raw in like, two weeks, Dean. I need lube.” 

Dean frowned and glanced over his shoulder at the duffle still on the floor. He licked his licks nervously and then looked back at his brother, “How bad?” 

Sam blushed and turned his face away from Dean’s, “At least a little something?”

“Okay.” Dean pulled back and worked up a gob of saliva. He spat onto his dick and rubbed it over his shaft. Sam gave him the bitchface and Dean rolled his eyes, arched a brow, “What? You said a little.” 

Sam huffed and looped his arms loosely around Dean’s neck, “Right.” 

“What? Do you need more?” 

“Dean. Just do it already. Before it dries.” 

His brother smirked and kissed him as he slid his dick deep inside, “So demanding.” 

Sam groaned and lifted his hips to meet each thrust. Dean worked him slowly but thoroughly, brushing his brother’s prostate as he built up Sam’s orgasm. Sweat dripped from his body, his breath broken and harsh as he held back. 

Sam raised his head and pulled Dean’s face to his. He kissed him fiercely. “It’s okay, Dean. You can let go. I want you to.” 

Dean groaned, his relief audile as he lifted Sam’s legs and draped them over his shoulders. He rammed into his brother’s body over and over leaving his fingerprints pressed deep into Sam’s skin. His breath came out in gasps, his face contorted in pain as he chased the high just beyond his grasp. He whined in frustration and pulled out so he could grab two pillows and shoved them under Sam’s hips. He spread his brother’s legs painfully wide and sunk his dick back into Sam’s tight heat. 

Again, it wasn’t quite enough. He couldn’t get the pace he needed, the angle to coax Sam’s orgasm. He growled and moved back, knelt on his knees and swirled his finger in the air as he wiped his face on his arm, “Flip over.” 

Sam rolled over and lifted onto his hands and knees. The mattress moved as Dean walked forward on his knees and then lined back up. He pushed into Sam and groaned, “Fuck, I’m so close… Dammit!” 

Sam looked over his shoulder and frowned at him, concerned. “Dean- “

“Shut up!” he snarled and leaned his weight on Sam. He gripped the back of his brother’s neck and shoved his face into the mattress to keep him quiet. If he could just find that one spot… 

His dick found the bundle of nerves he was looking for and Sam screamed against the mattress as he came. His body clenched Dean tight and his older brother yelled loudly behind him as he finally came. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, his nails digging so hard into Sam’s skin that he drew blood.  
Sam cried out, overstimulated and Dean forced himself to pull out. He fell back onto the mattress, fighting to catch his breath as the Mark’s insatiable bloodlust surged to mix with his ongoing orgasm. He insides clenched and his mouth filled with liquid. Sam, who was sitting against the headboard trying to recover, quickly rolled him. Dean coughed and grimaced at the blood that darkened the faded carpet. Sam eased him up to a sitting position and wrapped his arm across his chest, allowing Dean to rest against him. 

“Sammy- ” Dean’s throat worked and he leaned forward as more blood sprayed from his mouth. 

“Easy, Dean. Just get it up. I gotcha.” Sam smoothed his free hand over his brother’s sweaty hair and kissed the back of his neck as Dean dealt with the consequences of refusing the Mark.

Dean wiped his hand across his mouth and gagged when he opened his eyes and saw what looked like his insides splashed all over the floor. He rose from the bed and stumbled toward the tiny bathroom. His cheeks puffed out and he bent over the toilet, fumbling the seat up and pitching forward to release the mouthful of pale-colored vomit. 

He sunk to his knees, relieved not to see the bowl coated in red. Sam entered the bathroom and reached for a washcloth. He dampened it under the faucet and then wiped off his stomach. He grimaced and bent over to wipe up a trail of Dean’s cum that had leaked from his ass. He took a careful seat on the edge of the bathtub, sighing when the cool porcelain met his abused hole. 

Sam carded his hand through Dean’s hair and asked him, “You okay?” 

Dean let a string of saliva drip into the water and held up his left hand, gave Sam the ‘ok’ sign, “Aces.” He grabbed some toilet paper and blew his nose then tossed it into the bowl and sat back with his head against the wall. 

Sam reached over and flushed the toilet then coaxed Dean’s head onto his thigh. Dean complied, sighed and assured his worried little brother, “I’m okay, Sammy.” 

“Dean…” 

“I know... It’s getting worse.” 

Sam frowned down at him and rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder, was surprised when Dean gripped it tightly in his. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Sam. It’s tearing me apart. I barely recognize myself anymore, Sammy. And that scares the shit out of me…” 

“Dean. We’ll figure this out. Cas and I won’t give up until we find a way to get rid of the Mark. I just need you to hold on. Trust in me, Dean.” 

“Okay, Sam. I’ll hold out as long as I can.” He turned his head and kissed his brother’s knuckles, “For you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah, this is for you. Hopefully, this satisfies your need for bottom Sam ;)


	7. If A Man Comes In An Empty Forest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam have a little fun while waiting for Jody.

“Alright, Jody. Sounds good. We’ll take a look around and fill you in if we find anything. Be careful on your way out here, it’s fuckin’ icy.” Dean hung up the phone and huffed. Sam looked up from the book in his lap. 

“What?” 

“Why can’t monsters ever camp out in a four-star hotel? It’s always in the middle of a forest in below-freezing temperatures! It’s damn inconsiderate.” 

Sam snorted and tucked the book under his arm so he could open the door and step out. The sole of his boot skidded slightly and he gripped the doorframe to keep from falling on his ass. 

Across the hood of the car, Dean rolled his eyes, “ _ Next time,  _ maybe you should actually pay attention when I warn Jody about the weather conditions. Huh, Sammy?”

The younger man glared at him and picked his way across the frozen mud and over to the trees where the victim had been attacked two days ago. 

“According to the police report, Virginia Willis was attacked while she was walking through the woods on her way home from hockey practice. Her body had two two-inch-deep lacerations on her chest and abdomen. Her organs were still intact and there were no other wounds.” 

Dean walked up beside him, squatted down to inspect the slash marks in the large oak tree. He ran his fingers over it and frowned, “So what? Werewolf on a diet? Why would it attack her but leave the tasty bits?”

“I don’t think it’s a werewolf. The lunar cycle doesn’t match up and the heart showed no signs of being disturbed.” 

Dean stood back up and crossed his arms, “Okay, so not a wolf. What then? A wendigo? Rogue bear? Crazy fucker with a big ass knife?” 

Sam shook his head just as mystified as Dean. “Let’s take a look around and see if there’s anything else the police missed.” 

They walked further into the trees. Dean stepped into an icy puddle and cursed, “Shit!” 

“Dude, be careful.” 

“Is this really necessary?! I mean we’ve been searching for at least twenty minutes and all we’ve found is squat!” 

“Dean, if you want to head back to the--” Sam glanced at the tree in front of him and saw something embedded in the bark. He bent over to see it and felt his brother’s hands settle on his hips. He sighed, “Dean…” 

“Fuck, Sammy...do you have any idea how hot you look when you get all pensive? The way you crease your forehead, frown when you’re trying to figure something out?”

Sam pushed back against his brother’s covered erection, “Dean, Jody will be here any minute. We can’t.” 

“Aw, c’ mon, Sammy. It’ll take her at least twice as long with the ice on the roads and I’m freezing my nuts off here. Have a little compassion, hm?” He stroked one hand up Sam’s broad back and gently squeezed the nape of his neck.

Dean heard his brother sigh and quickly unbuttoned his coat. He shoved his shirt up far enough that he could unzip his jeans and pull his dick out. Meanwhile, Sam had rucked up his coat and slid his jeans down. He bent over and braced his hands against the frozen bark of the tree. Dean groaned and Sam stamped his feet to keep warm. 

“What’s the hold up back there?” he asked over his shoulder. 

Dean shushed him and focused on relaxing his muscles so he could pee into his cupped hand. 

“Dean?” 

“Shut up. I’m trying to concentrate.” 

“Concentrate on what? Just stick it in!” 

Dean huffed, “I can’t, genius. It’s not like your providing your own lube tonight, and if I try to use spit, it’ll just freeze. Now shut up and give me a minute.” 

Finally realizing what was causing the issue, Sam rested his head against the tree. Finally, he heard the hiss of Dean’s piss and widened his stance. Dean sighed, urine collecting in his bare hand until it was full. He cut off the stream and then shuffled in close to Sam’s ass before tipping his hand and coating his cock in the warm urine. He lined up and pushed in. 

When Sam hissed, he paused. “Good?” 

Sam gave a nod, “Yeah, keep going.” 

Dean gripped Sam’s right shoulder with one hand and his left hip with the other. He grunted as he slid in all the way and then gave Sam a few minutes to adjust before he started moving. Sam met him thrust for thrust and hung onto the tree for dear life while Dean pounded his ass. 

“We’ve gotta make it quick this time, sorry Sammy.” 

“I know. It’s okay.” 

“You close?” Dean asked, panting into the cold air.

Sam swirled his hips until Dean’s dick brushed across his prostate. “Yeah.” 

Dean heard the sound of an approaching car and quickened his pace. “C, mon, baby. She’s here. I need you to come for me.” 

Sam reached between his legs and stroked his cock in time with his brother’s thrusts. Knowing that Sam was on the edge of his orgasm, Dean risked a sharp smack to his ass. Sam bit down hard on the collar of his coat and came. Dean quickly pulled out and turned away, spilling his seed into the snow at his feet while Sam pulled his pants up, straightened his clothes and went to greet Jody. 

“Sam!” Jody smiled and hugged the younger Winchester tightly then glanced around searching for Dean. 

Sam reciprocated her affection and then distracted her while Dean took care of clean up. “Hey, Jody. How’re the girls?” 

Dean listened to their conversation as he positioned himself properly and then emptied the rest of his bladder onto the evidence of their coupling. When his and Sam’s cum was no longer visible, he shook off and then walked over to the others, greeting Jody and thanking Chuck that she hadn’t arrived five minutes sooner. 


	8. Dream A Little Dream of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He promised Sam, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

Dean pulled into the driveway and dropped his head to the steering wheel. He missed Sam terribly today. So bad in fact that when one of the guys happen to mention his name, Dean swung his hammer and broke the idiot’s thumb. After the incident, the foreman had ordered Dean to take the rest of the day off so now here he was at the house in the middle of the day. 

He slides from the truck and climbs the front steps, puts his key in the door and then steps inside. The silence is unnerving and he immediately heads for the liquor cabinet. He grabs the bottle of whiskey and collapses onto the couch. Lisa will be at the studio until four and Ben doesn’t get out of school until four-fifteen so he still has the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon to mope around the house. He toes off his work boots and takes a swig from the bottle. It burns the back of his throat and he coughs. 

Dean looks down at the floor and sighs, “I hate this. I hate you. This house! This life! God, Sammy… I miss you so damn much…” 

He walks up the stairs and into the bathroom, the bottle still hanging loosely from his fingers. He sets it on the counter next to Lisa’s hair products and reaches behind his head to pull his shirt off. He slides the shower curtain back and twists the handle to turn it on. He shucks his jeans and underwear then snags the bottle and steps in. He isn’t sure how long he stands there, the water pounding his tense muscles, drowning his grief in the whiskey. 

Dean belches openly and places the empty bottle on the shelf. He angrily pushes aside all of Ben and Lisa’s shit until he finds the manly-scented body wash Lisa bought for him. He squirts way more than necessary into his palm and scrubs the sweat off his body. He combs it through his hair and then tips his face to the spray. 

When Dean is clean and slightly drunk, he leans out of the shower and opens the drawer on the left side of the sink. According to Lisa, this is his drawer, but Dean rarely uses it. He digs at the back until he finds a large cylindrical object. He pulls the shower curtain closed and then runs the dildo under the water to wet it. He squats and positions the toy at the rim of his hole, slowly pushes it in. He hasn’t used it since Sam ‘left’ and his ass protests the intrusion. He grits his teeth against the pain and works at it until it’s all the way in. 

He closes his eyes and imagines hazel eyes, calloused hands. He sees himself tangling his fingers in that long hair, kissing those lips soft as sin. He hears the echo of his grunts and groans as he jacks his cock while he fucks his ass and pretends they are Sam’s noises instead of his own. The toy slips from his grasp and his asshole clenches around empty air. Dean curses and shoves it back in roughly. It stimulates his prostate and he cries out, thick semen splattering the wall, floor, and curtain as well as his bare skin. 

After his solo session, Dean goes into the bedroom and pulls on a fresh pair of underwear as well as a pair of loose sweats and a plain dark blue tee that Lisa says complements his skin tone. He lays down on the bed and fumbles in the nightstand for the flask he knows is there. Lisa hates that Dean drinks so damn much, but his nightmares scare her even more so she allows it. He unscrews the cap and takes a long drink, closes his eyes and gives in to sleep. 

_ “Sammy? What’re you doin’ up?” Dean asks as he looks over at the other bed to make sure John isn’t awake.  _

_ Sam looks at the floor and shrugs, “I can’t sleep.”  _

_ Dean rises up on his elbows and blinks his eyes against the glare of the streetlamp outside the window. “Sofa not comfortable? We can switch.”  _

_ Sam kneels in front of the nightstand and reaches for Dean’s hand. “Sofa’s fine. I can’t sleep alone…”  _

_ Dean sighs and swings his feet to the floor. He cards his fingers through Sam’s hair and whispers, “Sammy, you know we can’t. Not when Dad’s here. It’s too risky.”  _

_ “Please, Dean? I’ll be quiet. We can just say that the last hunt got to me.”  _

_ “Sam…”  _

_ Sam rises to his knees and wraps his arms around his brother’s waist. Dean stiffens and glances over his shoulder to check on John. He’s facing the other wall sound asleep. Dean looks back down and curses. Sam adds a slight lip wobble to the puppy eyes and sees Dean cave. The older boy gets back into bed and scoots back, lifts the covers so Sam can get in too. Sam wiggles under the blankets and pushes back until he bumps into Dean.  _

_ “Sammy…” Dean’s voice is sleepy but aware.  _

_ The younger boy fakes innocence, “What? I’m trying to get comfortable.”  _

_ He continues to squirm until Dean sighs and drapes his arm over Sam’s stomach.  _

Lost in the dream, Dean doesn’t hear the front door open as Lisa and Ben arrive home. 

_ Dean wakes up and groans into Sam’s back, he’s already hard as a rock. In front of him, Sam snorts softly and informs him, “Dad already left. He said we have to fend for ourselves for breakfast and that he should be back later this afternoon.”  _

_ “Awesome. He leave any cash?”  _

_ “Yeah, on the table.”  _

_ Sam frowns hearing Dean shuffle behind him and then sighs. Guess his brother doesn’t want to hang around in bed all day…  _

_ Dean pushes his pants down with one hand and slips his dick free then pulls the back of Sam’s sweats down below his ass. He spits into his hand and then coats his cock with his saliva before easing it into the crease of his brother’s ass. “Mmmm.”  _

_ He reaches his hand into Sam’s pants and jacks him off while humping his ass. Since they are still both going through puberty, it doesn’t take long before they each give a loud grunt and ejaculate.  _

Lisa froze in the doorway. She swallowed hard and then walked into the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind her. Dean was asleep and apparently having a  _ very  _ pleasant dream for once. He was belly down on the mattress, dry humping her nice pillow. He moaned low in his throat and Lisa watched a small wet patch form on his thigh. She pushed her lips together tightly and smothered a chuckle as she hurried into the bathroom. She made sure to latch the door with more force than usual in hopes that Dean would wake up. 

Dean heard the click of the bathroom door and turned his head, “Ow, shit…” His neck spasmed and he quickly sat up. He dropped his head to massage his sore neck and groaned when he saw evidence that he hadn’t only come in the dream. “Fuck.” 

He pushed the blankets off his lap and breathed a sigh of relief. Lisa’s decorative pillow that had been on the floor when he fell asleep but was now underneath him was free of any stains. He heard the shower start-up in the bathroom and crossed to the dresser so he could remove his soiled clothes. He didn’t pull out anything clean though just left the drawer open and walked into the steamy bathroom. Lisa was already in the shower so he opened the door and got in behind her. 

He placed his hands on her hips and gently kissed her shoulder. She turned around and Dean kissed her hard, shoving her back against the tile wall. She cried out and he silenced her with his mouth, lifted her leg high and then shoved his semi-erect cock into her wet heat. Her nails dug into his scalp and back as she clung to him. He fucked her hard, quick, and dirty. Plunging deep into her pussy while frantically rubbing her clit. 

Dean tried to get lost in her the way he used to get lost in his brother but he couldn’t. Sam was bigger in every aspect, harder, firmer, more muscled. Lisa was too delicate, too small, too soft. She was like a kitten and he wanted his lion. His hips jerked and he came inside her, unfulfilled and unsatisfied. Lisa shook in his arms and he buried his face into her hair as he started to cry. Too many emotions swirled around in his head and he set her down so he could vomit over the drain. Lisa allowed him some space and got out, toweled off and then put on her robe. 

He kept one hand braced against the wall as he belched up the whiskey. Lisa placed one hand gently on his back and Dean fought the urge to move away from her touch. He didn’t want  _ her _ , dammit! He wanted Sam. 

That night when he fell asleep with Lisa curled against him, Dean hung his arm off the bed and let silent tears dampen his pillow. He turned his head away from Lisa and glanced at the floor. 

_ Goodnight, bitch.  _


	9. A Mother's Love Knows No Bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't cover how to react to incest in Mothering 101.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY ANGST AHEAD!!!!!

Mary looked up when she heard the heavy iron door of the bunker slam shut. The boys’ voices echoed as they descended the stairs and she grew concerned. They weren’t just chatting, it was a full-blown argument. 

“ _ Just drop it! Jesus Christ! _ ” Dean yelled tossing his duffle onto the table in the war room. 

Sam didn’t react to his brother’s threat, instead choosing to drop his bag by the stairs. He walked toward Dean. 

“No. You’ve been acting weird since yesterday. Just talk to me, man.” 

Mary’s footsteps slowed. She wasn’t sure she should really be here, seeing this. Sam and  _ especially  _ Dean had just forgiven her for her latest transgression and she had no desire to screw up the delicate balance they’d established. 

“Dean, please. What’s going on with you?” As Sam spoke, he reached out, tried to squeeze the other man’s shoulder. 

Dean flinched and turned his head away from Sam. “Don’t.” 

Hurt colored her youngest son’s eyes and Mary fought the urge to run to him. It had taken her quite a few weeks to understand that her boys shared a very close bond. 

Closer than most brothers, Sam and Dean exchanged unspoken communication and affection almost daily. They knew each other better than anyone ever could which was wonderful if one of them was in need of support. But it also meant that they knew where to hit to inflict the most damage as well. 

Dean was obviously upset about something. He was hurt and lashing out the only way he knew how: denying Sam the reassurance provided by physical touch. 

“Dean-- ” Sam began. 

The older man stepped away from the table and pushed past Sam. He walked down the steps and disappeared into the hallway. Mary’s eyes traveled from one son to the other trying to figure out which one needed her more. 

She took a deep breath and walked over to Sam. She would never admit it out loud, but Dean sometimes scared her when he was genuinely hurt and lashing out in anger. He had a lifetime of resentment to fuel the fire. 

“Sam?” Mary asked quietly. 

Her son raised his head. “Hey, mom.” 

“Everything okay?” She internally rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Of course, it wasn’t all right! Her sons were barely speaking to each other. 

Sam shrugged, hoping Mary couldn't see the tears in his eyes. “Uh, yeah. He’s just being… Dean.” He gave her a small smile then picked up his bags and walked down the stairs that led to the archives. Mary sighed heavily. Maybe she would have better luck with Dean. 

\---

_ “Fuck!” _

Mary paused in front of Dean’s door. Then there was a loud smash followed by a thunk and a clang. She took a breath and knocked. 

“Fuck off!” Dean growled at the closed door. He had no desire to see his brother right now. 

“Dean? Are you alright? I heard a bang…” 

Dean crossed the floor and pulled the door open to see his mother. “Mom. I- I didn’t think you were coming until Thursday.” 

Mary smiled. “Nice to see you too.” 

He scrubbed a hand across his face and grimaced, “Sorry. I didn’t mean-” 

“It’s okay.” She shrugged and laid her hand on his arm. “Wanna join me in the kitchen? I was just about to order some pizzas.”

For a second, Mary was sure he was going to brush her off, but then Dean stepped into the hallway. “Yeah, alright.” 

Before he pulled the door shut, she caught a glimpse of the destruction. The lamp that had been on the desk was shattered on the floor, the chair tipped on its side in the corner, his mattress was lying askew and there was a dark spot on the wall where the beer bottle he’d thrown had hit the concrete and exploded. 

The silence in the bunker was rather unsettling to Mary. Every time she’d visited her boys’ home, it had been filled with laughter, excitement, worry, playfulness, serious concern. There was always noise. They’d never said anything but Mary had a feeling it had to do with Sam and Dean's unacknowledged PTSD. 

They didn’t talk about their past experiences with Hell very often but from what she’d heard… Mary was shocked that they were both upright and sane at this point. And Dean… Sam had told her one night that her baby boy had not only been tortured in Hell for over thirty years, he’d also survived Purgatory. 

Dean froze in the kitchen doorway. Mary peeked around him and sighed. Sam’s head was deep in the refrigerator oblivious to their presence. She slunk around Dean and headed for the island. The boys kept a stash of take-out menus on one of the shelves. 

“If you’re hungry, I’m about to order some pizza.” 

Sam jumped, startled by the sound of Mary’s voice so close to him. Like a magnet, his gaze was drawn to the silent man brooding in the doorway. He searched Dean’s face, trying to catch a glimpse of those entrancing green eyes. Dean kept his head down, walked over to the table and took a seat on the bench. 

The tension was incredible and Mary wanted nothing more than to run before Sam and Dean came to blows, but her stomach demanded that she be brave. 

Realizing that Dean was still giving him the cold shoulder, Sam’s shoulders dropped. However, behind his guilt and hurt was a growing annoyance and frustration with his big brother. Sure, he'd screwed up, but what? Like Dean hadn't a million times as well? 

Sam took a step toward him, ready to hash it out. “Dean-”

“I’m thinking a Meat Lover's with extra bacon and a Veggie Lover's. How does that sound?” Mary interrupted, waving the brochure for the pizza place in her hand. 

Dean nodded at the same time Sam said, “Sure.”

Mary picked up the phone and dialed, placed their order. Sam took another step towards Dean. Dean rose. “I’m going to take a shower. Let me know when it gets here.” He left. 

This time though, Sam didn’t pout. Instead, he followed Dean out of the room.

\-------

Dean ducked his head and let the water run down his back. He heard the bathroom door open and sighed, “ _ Sammy…  _ ” 

“I get it, okay? You’re mad. But we need to talk about this, Dean.” Sam slid his hands around his brother, stepped forward until they were flush. “Dean, please?” 

It felt good, so  _ right _ to be in his brother's arms… Dean allowed himself the luxury of laying his hand on top of Sam’s. Sammy responded by nuzzling against his back, kissing his bare skin. 

Dean gave in. “ _ You fucked her. _ ” 

Sam closed his eyes. Maybe if he played dumb, this whole thing would blow over... so he feigned confusion and asked, “Who?” 

Dean immediately broke free. He whirled around and glared at Sam. Sam shrunk back under the spray. He looked like a drowned rat. 

“The girl from last night.” 

Sam’s brow creased. _Fuck._ Definitely the wrong move. But he had to go with it now. “The girl from the reception desk? Alana?” 

“Yeah. _ Alana. _ ” Dean sneered and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He felt a little exposed just standing there with his dick hanging free but he was too angry to care. 

“What about her?” 

“You.  _ Fucked _ . Her.” 

Genuine surprise showed on Sam’s face. “Yeah, ‘cause you told me to.” 

“I didn’t tell you to  _ fuck her _ ! I said you should flirt back.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re body language was screaming at me to lay her down and have at it.” He squinted at his brother. “ _ That’s _ why you're upset? Because you’re jealous of Alana? It was one night. It meant nothing.” 

Dean didn't respond so he continued. After all, it was a little hypocritical of his brother to get upset over a one night stand. Dean screwed random people all the time. And he hardly spoke to Sam about it. 

He couldn’t help the chuckle that broke through, but when Dean narrowed his eyes, Sam quickly composed himself. “Dean. You can’t be mad at me for doing what you asked.” 

“No. I didn’t ask you to do  _ that _ . I never even mentioned sex! You’re the one who decided to fucking go for it!” 

Sam left the stall and grabbed a towel to dry his hair. “Seriously, dude? You flirt with women  _ constantly _ ! I don’t get all pissy when you want to fuck around! But if I want to-”

“I don’t care if you flirt with everyone you meet! But you didn’t just flirt with her, Sam! You fucked her! You brought her back to _our_ room and you screwed her on _our bed_!” 

“So?! You screw people all the time!” Sam yelled, tossing his arms up. 

Dean frowned at him. “ _ No _ , I don’t.”

“Dean. I’ve been with you for years. I know the number of women you’ve screwed!” 

Dean stepped out of the shower and turned to Sam, hurt evident in the lines of his face. “Yeah, I  _ used to _ . But I haven’t slept with anyone but you in the last two years.” He walked past his brother over to the bench where he left his sweats. He pulled on his pants then rose and finally raised his head to meet Sam’s eyes. 

“Sammy, you’re my little brother and I shouldn’t, but I love you with everything that I have left. I’ve been to Hell and back, survived Purgatory, fuck, another goddamn dimension! And all of it, everything I’ve ever done, I did for you. Even before I stopped, I thought of you while screwing them. It was always you. _Always._ Can you look me in the eye and tell me you thought about _us_ while fucking her?” 

Sam averted his eyes, but Dean saw the remorse in them. His brother didn't have to say anything. It was evident in his body language. Dean closed his eyes feeling sick to his stomach. He turned and walked away, tears streaming down his face. 

There was no denying it now. He couldn't just pretend anymore. Dean stumbled toward his room blindly. He pulled the door shut and then slid down onto his ass. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his hands in his wet hair. 

_ Sam cheated.  _

- - - - - -

Something had happened. That much was obvious to Mary as she looked between the boys. Dean had tried to retreat to his room but Mary had asked him to eat at the table. It had taken her almost an hour to coax him from his room in the first place. Just looking at him made her feel like a horrible mother. Dean was obviously in pain and even though he had done his best to scrub away the evidence in the bathroom, she could just make out the faint remnants of tear tracks on his face. She'd had to pound on the door and beg him to come out. She'd used her special mom voice, invoking guilt in her son for all the dinners she'd missed and it worked. Mary knew he wouldn’t refuse her and she had used it to her advantage. So here they were, sitting in silence, picking at their food, the tension in the room so dense it would choke her if she breathed too deeply.

One look at her boys and she had decided. No matter what it took, Mary was going to figure out what happened. And then, by the grace of God, she was going to fix it.

She turned to Sam, “How’s the salad?” 

“It’s good,” he answered with a troubled smile. Like he wanted to talk to her but was holding back. And if the worried, dare she say guilty, looks he kept casting at Dean were any indication, Sam wouldn't talk until he left... if at all. She sighed. 

“And the pasta?” she asked her eldest. Glancing at his plate, she noticed he'd only taken maybe three bites. Shit. 

Dean didn’t look up from his plate, just nodded and mumbled, “Fine.” 

As much as Mary tried, it was no use. The trio's conversation was stilted and awkward for the rest of the meal. As soon as Dean was finished, he excused himself to the kitchen. 

He gripped the edge of the stainless steel table and gritted his teeth against the wash of fresh pain and betrayal. He didn’t want to be around Sam right now, didn’t she get that?! Dean was barely holding it together and seeing his brother--

The plate in Dean’s hand smashed against the concrete wall. “ _ FUCK! _ ” 

It felt so satisfying to release his anger and disappointment. He swept everything off of the table surface then whirled towards the cabinets. He moved from one to the next, yanking bowls and plates onto the floor, chucking the glasses as hard as he could.

Dean gave an anguished cry and ripped the silverware drawer free. He tossed it aside then stormed over to the garage door. He didn’t even feel the sledgehammer in his hand just gave in to the overwhelming emotions and swung blindly. 

Metal crunched. Glass shattered. Dean’s muscles strained with the intense exertion but he kept going until every car in the bunker, save one, showed signs of his heartbreak. When he finally stopped, he collapsed against Baby’s door and buried his head in his arms. Knowing that the only person who would venture out here right now was currently keeping his distance, Dean gave in to the temptation and cried. 

Mary was sitting with Sam at the table trying to get him to confide in her when they heard Dean’s meltdown. At first, she tried to get up and go to him but Sam stopped her. 

“Don’t. He’s just letting off some steam. He’ll be okay.” 

Mary looked at him dubiously, “I don't know... He sounds pretty upset.” 

Sam’s head dipped, “He is.” 

She was getting nowhere. Time to try something else. “Sam, what happened between you two?”

“I did something... stupid... and he’s mad.” 

_Oh, for the love of all that is holy!_ Mary fought the urge to roll her eyes. Could they _be_ any more stubborn! Definitely got that from John. 

“Sam, this is  _ not _ just a brotherly spat! Dean will barely look at you. Now,  _ what happened _ ?” 

The younger Winchester shoved a hand through his damp hair with a heavy sigh, “Mom--” He wanted so badly to tell her. To confide in his mother. But he couldn't. Because if he did, if he told Mary the truth... Dean would never forgive him. 

“No. Don’t you dare tell me he’s fine, Sam Winchester. He is obviously not!” 

Sam realized she wasn't going to let it go. She opened her mouth to say something else and he couldn't take it any longer. The anger and frustration boiled over and he yelled at her. 

“I cheated on him! Okay? You want the truth, that’s the truth!”

Mary leaned back, confusion on her face. “Wha- what do you mean? Cheated on him? How- ” 

He stood up so quickly the chair tipped over. His hand slapped the table and his voice rose. “I fucked someone else! Don’t you get it! I took advantage! I knew that he would love me no matter what so when Dean ignored me and she looked at me… I slept with her! Because I wanted him to know how it felt and now he won't even look- ” a sob erupted from deep in Sam’s chest and he gripped the bookcase to keep from falling to the floor. 

So many thoughts were rushing through Mary’s head. She was disgusted and horrified to know that her boys were fucking each other, yet relieved to finally know the truth. She felt utterly helpless watching her youngest son fall apart. She was furious at Dean for hurting him but also at Sam for betraying Dean’s love. She gasped for breath, trying and failing to find the right words. What the hell could she possibly say to make this better?! 

With nothing to guide her but her motherly instincts, Mary did the only thing that made sense at that moment. Because regardless of what Sam and Dean did behind closed doors, they were still her boys. She was still their mother and she couldn't stand to watch them writhe in pain. 

She walked over to Sam and gently reached for him. He looked at her, shocked and fearful then collapsed in her arms. Unprepared for Sam's full weight, Mary was forced to the floor cradling her son in her arms. She knew no words that could make it better. Nothing she could do that would bridge the void between the two men. It was self-inflicted harm and they were the only ones who could heal each other. All she could do was hold Sam, be there for him. And after Sam had calmed and was asleep in his bed, she would find Dean and do the same for him.

Sure, Mary could judge. She could hate them and be disgusted by the choice they'd made. Or she could choose to look past it. She could ignore the fact that her sons shared a bed and enjoyed each other’s company a little too much. She had missed so much of their lives already. Was she really going to give up the opportunity to get to know them, love them, be a _family_ because her boys loved each other? The new-found knowledge would be hard to get used to, but she would adapt... _for them_. 

Sam loved Dean. Dean loved Sam. Their mother realized she was okay with that. 


	10. Necessity Is The Mother Of Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody begs Sam and Dean to take the girls out for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I do this to myself? Claire AND Alex? WHY????????

“They’re going to hear us!” 

“If you keep yelling, they will. Now shut it.” 

Sam huffed and crossed his arms waiting for Dean to finish tying the knot in his last suture. 

“There. You’re done. Now hurry up. I want a shower before they get back.” 

“So then go first!” Sam yelled, gesturing at the paisley shower curtain. 

Dean sighed. He was exhausted after the hunt. All he wanted was a shower, some painkillers, and a nap. 

It should have been simple; one pack of newly-turned teenage werewolves who didn’t know shit about the dangers of silver. But when Jody called and asked them to take care of it, she’d had a stipulation. She claimed the girls were driving her crazy and she needed them out of the house for a few days. Dean had tried to decline, bringing two young hunters along would just add more work, but then Sammy gave him the fucking puppy dog eyes and he’d caved. 

It hadn’t taken long for them to realize what Jody was talking about. Claire and Alex had bickered the entire five-hour drive. They argued about everything: who got to sit where, what kind of food they wanted to eat, who was going to do what, which hotel, where they start. It _ never stopped!  _ Dean had finally had enough and pulled over at a gas station threatening bodily harm unless Sam made them stop. He had no idea what his brother had said, but whatever it was worked. Alex pouted, staring out the window with her arms crossed while Claire and Sam discussed the details of the case. 

The hunt had gone well… enough. They’d had a slight hiccup when they got ambushed by the young male alpha, but in the end, Dean put down three young women while Sam fought the alpha and Claire and Alex finished off the last two. Sam got a pretty good scratch on his inner thigh and Alex would be sporting a black eye but other than that, the injuries were minor. After they got back to the motel room, one because Jody didn’t trust the girls wouldn’t get up to no good if they had their own room, Claire had asked about food and Dean had allowed them to leave and get pizza. He had warned her that if they weren’t back in half an hour, he would come after them. 

As soon as the girls left, Dean had joined Sam in the small bathroom and took over stitching him up. 

Now, he leaned over the sink and washed his face, watching the blood wash down the drain. “No. You go first. If I go, you may pass out and drown when it’s your turn. It’s easier for me to keep an eye on you while they’re gone.” He looked at Sam. “Unless you don’t care that they’ll see me watching you…  _ naked. _ ” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

He stood and started to undress, gingerly pulling the wet muddy material off and leaving it in a pile behind the door. He turned to face the tub and adjusted the water until he was happy with the temperature. Meanwhile, Dean, who had been brushing his teeth, froze and took in the sight of his brother’s bare ass as he bent over the tub. Toothpaste dripped onto his bare chest and he realized he’d been staring. He spat into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush, laid it on the edge. He absently wiped his face off with the handtowel and then walked over to Sam, who was getting ready to step under the shower’s spray. 

“You know, if we shower together we could cut the time in half  _ and _ I could make sure you don’t drown…” 

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean. “Okay. But no funny business. We need to finish before the girls get back.” 

Dean smirked, “I’ll be quick.” 

The tiny tub wasn’t made for two full-grown men to share comfortably. Dean kept getting slapped in the face by Sam’s hair or jabbed by a pointy elbow. After the third time he spat out a mouthful of shampoo suds, he grabbed Sam’s hands and pivoted them so they stood facing each other. Now that he was out of the danger zone, he was able to squirt shampoo into his hands and lather his brother’s matted hair. 

Sam moaned happily and picked up the bar of soap. He ran it over Dean’s body slowly and thoroughly, making sure to clean every crevice. 

When it was time to rinse, Dean backed up to the wall while Sam stepped directly under the water. The younger man leaned forward to allow the water to rinse the back of his head and met his brother’s eyes. There was a slight crease of Dean’s brows and then Sam was kissing him. At first, Dean tried to resist, the girls would be back any minute and there was no way they would be able to explain what was happening. But then Sam did that thing with his tongue and Dean melted against him. 

Sam slid his uninjured thigh between his brother’s and grasped Dean’s heavy cock in his soapy hand. Dean groaned and dipped his head so he could capture one of Sam’s nipples in his mouth. He suckled and licked while Sammy jacked him off quickly and efficiently. They didn’t have much time. 

“Fuck, I’m close. Oh god, yeah- Uhh!” With a loud grunt, Dean came. 

As soon as he was able, Dean gathered up the still-warm cum from Sam’s stomach and covered his brother’s cock. Sam’s fingers dug into his shoulders. He reached down with his free hand and fondled his balls, massaging the tender flesh and squeezing gently. 

“Mmm, yeah. Fuck! Dean, I’m gonna c--” 

Dean surged forward and covered his brother’s mouth, silencing Sam’s loud cry. 

Once they had stopped panting and Dean’s legs were no longer trembling, the boys got out of the tub and dried off. 

Sam stopped suddenly. “Shit!” 

Dean looked over at him, concerned. “What?” 

“We have no clothes.” 

Because Dean had tossed their dirty clothes before getting in the shower, Sam was right. They had no clean clothes to change into. That wasn’t the only problem, however. Now that the water was no longer running, they could hear the tv in the other room. Since neither man had turned the tv on before coming into the bathroom, that could only mean one thing: Alex and Claire had returned. 

Dean sighed and shook his head, “ _Dammit._ ”

“Don’t panic. It’s fine.” 

He looked at Sam incredulously. “You’re joking, right?”

Sam ran his fingers through his wet hair, attempting to tame it without a comb. He shrugged, Dean scoffed. 

“Sam. We’re trapped in a bathroom  _ naked _ with two teenage girls outside the door. How is this fine?!” 

Sam grabbed the towel from the floor and thrust it at his brother. “Here. Put this on and go get our clothes.” 

“Why me?”

“Because you walk around naked all the time. You don’t care who sees you.”

Dean’s eyes widened, “It’s two underage girls! Jody will kill me! I’m not going out there!”

With a sigh, Sam dropped his chin down to his chest. Dean was immediately suspicious. When his brother raised his head, he groaned. Stupid puppy dog eyes. 

“ _Son of a bitch._ ” 

He grabbed the towel and angrily wrapped it around his waist. He made sure it was secure and with one last look at his smug brother, he rolled his eyes and walked out.

Alex was busy flipping through the channels looking for something to watch when Dean stepped out in just a towel. Claire, who was scribbling in her journal, didn’t notice the half-naked man warily crossing the room. As he passed by the girls’ bed, he avoided eye contact with Alex and was relieved when she ducked her head. 

There were two ways this could play out. He could either be a silent robot or just throw fucking caution to the wind and act normally. Dean closed his eyes and thinned his lips, shook his head. Shit. 

“If either of you wants a shower, you should probably wait until morning. We’ll head out around nine so you should have plenty of time.” Dean dug through his duffle as he spoke and grabbed his underwear and a t-shirt. 

He pulled his shirt over his head then sat on the edge of the bed so he could slip his boxer briefs up under the towel. Unfortunately, since Jody hadn’t sprung her surprise on Sam and Dean until they showed up on her doorstep, Dean hadn’t packed anything else. His body was sore and he was exhausted. The girls were just going to have to deal because he had no intention of sleeping in his mud-crusted jeans. 

Alex cleared her throat behind him and he looked over his shoulder at her. 

“The uh, pizza is on the table. If you guys are hungry.” 

“... thanks.” Dean gave her a small smile then stood and walked over to Sam’s duffle. He rummaged around until he found something for Sam to wear and headed back to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, “It’s me. I got your clothes.” 

The door opened and they exchanged a quick look before Sam retreated back into the steamy room to get dressed. 

Never again, Dean thought as he pulled a beer from the cooler and snagged a few slices of pizza. He didn’t care how sweet Jody was or how many times she had covered for their asses, they were never doing this again. 

“Are you guys done fucking around? Some of us actually have to pee.” 

Dean looked up at Claire’s snide comment. He arched his eyebrow and spoke around a large bite of pepperoni and cheese. “Hey. Watch it.” 

“What? You guys have been in there like an hour.” Claire ignored the glare from Alex and crossed her arms. 

Dean ignored the angsty teen’s bait and asked Alex, “Find anything good?” 

She sighed and tossed him the remote. “Not really. Just a bunch of news and one channel with cartoons.” 

Sam entered the room dressed in a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt toweling his hair dry. Claire immediately slid off the bed and hurried into the bathroom. Alex took the opportunity to snag another pillow from Claire’s side and arrange it behind herself. 

Dean nodded to his brother, “Pizza and beer. Eat. Hydrate.” 

“Dean, we’ve been over this. Beer doesn’t count as efficient hydration.”

“Why not? It’s got water in it, ” Dean argued, settling on an old rerun of Scooby-Doo. There wasn’t much on and it was something he and Sam both enjoyed from time to time. Plus, he was pretty sure Alex hadn’t ever seen it and the girls deserved a little break. 

Much later, after both of the Winchesters had fallen asleep, Claire nudged Alex. 

The brunette rolled over and squinted at her. “What...” 

Claire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Get up and meet me outside.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Just do it.” 

“No.” Alex scoffed and snuggled into the pillow. 

“Alex--” 

“Claire, it’s cold out there and I’m tired. I just want to sleep. Go back to bed.” 

Claire took a deep breath and grabbed Alex’s arm. She looked over to the other bed to make sure Dean was still asleep. She’d always be a little more scared of Dean than Sam. She’d seen what he was capable of. She still had nightmares about Randy, his body torn apart by Dean. 

Both brothers still slept. Dean snoring into his pillow, belly down on the mattress. Sam breathing quietly with one arm tucked beneath his head facing the wall. Claire pulled on Alex’s arm. 

“Ow. Stop it.” 

Claire paused and took a fortifying breath. She looked directly into Alex’s tired eyes. “ _Please._ ” 

The other girl’s forehead creased and she searched Claire’s face for a moment then pushed the covers back. They tiptoed over to the door after grabbing their jackets. Claire checked the coast was still clear and led the way outside. 

Alex stood there shivering and stamping her socked feet while Claire paced. 

“Seriously, Claire? It’s freezing out here!” 

“I think Sam and Dean are… ” Claire trailed off. 

Alex’s interest was piqued. “What is it? Is there something wrong with them? Do you think one of them got bitten?” She leaned to the side, trying to get a look inside the room. 

“No. It’s just-- I’m pretty sure they showered together.” 

“ _ What? _ You’re joking, right? You called me out here for _this_?!" 

Claire scowled. "Alex, I'm serious." 

"Oh, geez. Okay, fine." Alex rolled her eyes and huffed, "They didn’t shower _together_ , they just both showered while we were gone.” 

“Alex, we only gone for fifteen minutes! That means they each would have had to get in, shower, and dry off in under ten minutes.” 

Alex pursed her lips. “Sam was still in there when we got back, remember?” 

“ _ Maybe _ . Dean came out first. And that was  _ after _ the shower shut off.” 

“Oh my god!” Alex tossed her hands in the air. “What does it matter! Why do you care?” 

Claire stopped pacing and faced her, “Because they showered together! They’re  _ brothers _ and they  _ showered _ together. Don’t you think that’s weird?!” 

“I was raised by a nest of vampires. My definition of ‘weird’ is a little skewed.” 

“Okay, true. But-- ”

“What are you two doing out here?” 

Both girls jumped when Sam poked his head out of the door. 

Alex was the first to recover. “Claire woke up and needed some air so I came with her.” 

Sam glanced between them wondering why they felt the need to lie. But with their current situation, he decided to figure it out later. “Okay, well, you guys need to come back inside. We’ve got a slight problem.” 

The girls exchanged a worried look and followed him inside. The room had changed quite a bit since they left. Sam and Dean’s bed was missing the comforter and the sheets as well as Dean’s pillow. The room’s only trash can was sitting in the middle of the mattress. There was a glass of water on the nightstand and a wet spot on the floor. Claire carefully stepped over it. 

Alex sat down on the bed and pulled the covers over her legs. She situated the pillows behind her and sat up, looking around the room. When her eyes slid past the closed bathroom door, she gagged and shut her eyes. 

Claire immediately looked to see what had upset Alex. “Oh, gross! Is that... ?”

Sam sighed, “ _Yeah._ Dean’s sick.” He took a seat at the table. 

“ _ Jesus… _ ” Claire mumbled, cringing. 

Alex raised her head carefully focusing on Sam instead of the vomit splattered on the carpet. “Is he, uh, okay?”

Sam shook his head and rubbed his forehead. “Not really. He’s pretty sick.” 

“I mean, okay, he’s sick, but couldn’t he have, you know done _that_ in there-” Claire gestured to the bathroom with a grimace, “instead of all over the floor? It’s disgusting.” 

Sam pinned her with a look. “He didn’t have a chance. He was in bed asleep, woke up feeling sick, I got him some water and then he just started throwing up.” 

“Wow. That sucks.” Alex said with a sympathetic smile. 

Claire opened her mouth to add something but was cut off by the sound of Dean getting sick. 

Sam stood up and walked over to the bathroom. “If you guys want your own room, you’ll have to go down to the office and see what they have. I’ll call Jody in the morning and let her know what’s going on. Please let me know if you leave the room and uh, knock on the door if you need me.” 

The girls nodded and Sam disappeared inside to take care of his sick brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm absolutely loving the fluffy stuff and the angsty stuff and well, I think I might continue this one.


	11. Birds Of A Feather F*ck Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's just too much. After the blood and gore, the horror and hunts, Dean just needs to show Sam how much he loves him.

When the car pulled up to the familiar salvage yard, Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure that his brother would push through his pain to get them to the Roadhouse and he was pleased to find that wasn’t the case. 

He gingerly stepped out and took a moment to let the dizziness settle before he walked over to Dean who was leaning against the hood. 

Sam settled beside his brother careful to hide his wince when the motion pulled on his new injuries. He carefully nudged the other man. 

“Dean?” 

The front door banged open and Bobby walked out onto the porch. He simply stood there with a scowl before tipping his head and motioning them inside. The older hunter hadn’t agreed with Dean about what they were hunting and it had caused some tension between the boys and their remaining father figure. 

“What happened?” Bobby asked gruffly as Sam sat down on the couch while Dean gathered supplies to sew up the gash on his chest and the deep claw marks across his shoulder. 

“You were right-” 

“You’re saying a wendigo did  _ that _ ?” Bobby asked pointing to Sam’s chest. 

Dean came back into the room and took a seat in the chair placed in front of his brother. He dipped the washcloth in the water and then placed it over Sam’s shoulder while he cleaned the chest wound. 

“Sam said you were right, Bobby. He never said I was wrong.” 

Bobby’s eyebrows rose. “A goddamn team-up? You’ve gotta be shitting me.” 

Sam hissed when Dean pulled a thick claw from the wound. Dean frowned, “Sorry. It’s pretty deep. I’m going to have to dig for the other one. Bobby, can you- ” 

Bobby took his place behind Sam, firmly grasped the man’s arms so he wouldn’t move. Sam bit down on the towel Dean offered him and nodded. Dean swallowed hard and pushed the tweezers into the exposed flesh. Even with the muffler, he could still hear his little brother’s cry of agony. 

“Hang in there, Sammy. Almost there.” He reassured as he maneuvered the tweezers further into the wound. Finally, he felt resistance against the edge of the forceps and twisted the metal tips so he could grasp the obstruction. He carefully and efficiently eased the piece of broken claw out and laid it in the dish on the side table. 

“What’d you idjits go and do, huh? Wrestle with it?” 

Dean stared at Bobby, unamused. “Damn thing charged him.” Bobby opened his mouth but Dean cut him off. “I was torching the other one.” 

He applied pressure to the wound until Sam’s shaky hand covered his then moved his attention to his brother’s injured shoulder. It was still bleeding sluggishly and amazingly the edges seemed fairly intact. Dean picked up the bottle of whiskey at his feet and took a slug before placing it in Sam’s free hand. 

“Dean- ”

“Drink it. This is going to hurt like a bitch.” 

Sam rolled his eyes but accepted the bottle and lifted it to his lips. Dean risked a long glance at his mouth. Damn, but he wished he was the neck of the bottle right now. Almost seeing his brother get torn apart fucked with his head and now all he could think about was getting Sam alone. To check him over, to comfort him, whatever it took. 

\------

Sam’s shoulder twinged painfully and he woke to an empty room. He sat up on the small bed and searched the room for Dean, knowing that he wouldn’t find him. Sam knew exactly where his brother would be in the middle of the night. Same place he always went when he couldn’t sleep. 

The porch creaked under Sam’s weight and he paused. It was hard to draw a full breath with the bandages covering his chest and he felt a little dizzy as he descended the steps. Dean was leaning against the hood of the Impala in only a pair of jeans. Anyone else would have grabbed shoes to protect against the various debris in the yard, but Sam doubted Dean was even aware of his bare feet right then. 

Sam approached slowly, not wanting to spook Dean. Moonlight reflected off the bottle of whiskey from earlier and he wondered how long Dean had been out here. Had he had a nightmare? Just couldn’t sleep? Didn’t want to sleep alone…? 

“Dean?” 

The other man didn’t acknowledge him just raised the bottle to his lips. His face contorted into a frown and he spoke, “You almost died…” 

Sam waited quietly for his brother to gather his thoughts. He would talk in his own time and Sam wouldn’t rush him. 

“You almost died and all I can think about is that I wouldn’t have gotten to say goodbye…” he chuckled, but there was no humor in it. Instead, it seemed sad, almost hysterical but not quite. 

Dean turned toward him and placed his hand against the side of Sam’s neck. “Don’t you ever leave without saying goodbye. You hear me? Don’t you ever- ” 

A sob broke free and Sam stood transfixed, unable to move a muscle under his brother’s intense gaze. 

Dean slid his arm loosely around Sam’s neck, the bottle thumped softly against his back as Dean pushed closer until their foreheads pressed together. He was definitely drunk, there was no way his big brother would be caught dead doing this in the light of day. But Sam wanted his comfort and he knew that Dean needed this so he gripped Dean’s bicep and invited him even closer. 

They rarely touched each other while at Bobby’s, Dean always a little too nervous. But right now the only witness to their messed up love was the moon and they needed each other. 

Dean licked his lips and took a long swig from the bottle then chucked it at the nearest pile of rusted car parts and mashed his face into Sam’s. Their mouths battled until finally, Sam separated his lips so Dean’s tongue could push inside. His hands skimmed down Sam’s sides then rested on his hips. 

He pulled back and dipped his head until he was gasping for air just above his brother’s beating heart. “ _ Tell me, Sammy… _ ” 

_ “Kiss me.” _ Dean’s lips brushed against his collarbone before trailing up his neck and pausing beside his ear. 

“ _ What else?”  _ He shifted so that his body then framed Sam’s. Hands on the hood next to him, not touching, yet so close. Sam’s willing servant. 

_ “Touch me…”  _ Sam’s shoulder prevented him from leaning back completely but Dean made do. He used the lightest touch to draw an unknown shape on Sam’s stomach while peppering his face and neck with more gentle kisses. His fingers slipped just beneath Sam’s waistband before traveling back up and tangling in his long hair. 

Dean paused, awaiting further instructions from his breathless brother. His green eyes soft yet focused as he brushed Sam’s hair from his face. 

_ “Wanna-- wanna feel your mouth on me,”  _ Sam whispered. 

The older man bent down and hovered his mouth above one of Sam’s pink buds. He licked the tip, glancing up when it pebbled in the cool air. When his lips finally closed around it and he began to suckle, Sam gasped and cradled Dean’s head not caring about the pull of his stitches. 

Dean traveled to the other one, using his teeth to lightly graze before soothing with his tongue. Once he had determined that Sam’s nipples were fully aroused, he kneeled, mouthing over Sam’s sensitive abdomen while his fingers teased lower. 

Sam whimpered, his hips bucking underneath Dean’s hands. “ _ Please…”  _

Dean smiled up at him.  _ “Please?”  _

_ “Please, touch me. There. I need you, Dean.”  _

Dean responded by sliding his brother’s shorts down and nosing his cock. Sam groaned and watched as Dean slid two of his fingers deep into his mouth. He gagged and spit into his hand then covered Sam’s dick. He stroked slowly and dipped his head to suck on Sam’s exposed balls. He trailed his tongue over the puckered flesh hiding just behind his brother’s heavy sack, swirling along the outer rim before easing inside. 

Sam’s eyes rolled back as he groaned. Dean settled his hands on Sam’s waist and increased the pressure until Sam finally turned and placed his hands flat on the Impala’s shiny black paint. Dean continued to lick and nibble while slowly sliding his hands up his brother’s bare legs. 

Gently gaping Sam’s hole, Dean repositioned himself so he would be able to push two of his fingers inside his brother’s ass and still lave at the outer rim with his tongue. 

“ _ Oh _ …  _ fuck….”  _ Sam bit down hard on his bottom lip to muffle his whimper when Dean’s talented fingers found his prostate. 

Behind him, Dean smiled and pulled back so he could place a soft kiss on Sam’s ass. With his face out of the way, he was able to speed up his fingers and bring his brother that much closer to his impending orgasm. 

Sam’s bare skin squeaked as it dragged against the Impala’s freshly waxed exterior. Each thrust of Dean’s talented fingers tried to pull the trapped scream from his throat but Sam lifted his fist to his mouth and sunk his teeth into the flesh to prevent it from escaping. 

Dean felt the tension in Sam’s body and removed his fingers so he could stand and lean over Sam. He nuzzled his brother’s neck, kissing softly. “ _ It’s okay, Sammy. Let go. I’ve got you.”  _

He slipped his fingers back into his mouth to re-wet them and then pressed them gently against Sam’s taint. He didn’t force it, just waited. 

With a pained groan, Sam pushed back against Dean’s hand, urging him to continue. Dean chuckled quietly and mouthed at his shoulder, coaxed his fingers back into Sam’s warm heat and curled them tightly against his prostate. He maintained the pressure felt his brother’s body clench. As soon as he felt that warning grip around his fingers, Dean rubbed vigorously and bit down on the exposed flesh of Sam’s neck. 

Sam came with a sharp cry which was quickly muffled by Dean’s hand. Ropes of thick cum striped the Impala’s hood as Sam shook. Dean released his neck and licked over it to soothe the broken skin, milking the other man’s orgasm until Sam begged him to stop. 

_ “D-Dean...I can’t. No more. Fuck! Please…”  _

_ “Shhh, shh. I’ve got you, Sammy. It’s okay. I’m right here. Just relax. I’ve got you.”  _ As Dean spoke, he peppered kisses all over Sam’s back and shoulders. 

He pulled his hand free and wiped it on his leg then eased his brother back against his chest and leaned against the car. Baby supported them while they waited for Sam’s breathing to calm. Once he had slowed his heart rate and could stand without Dean’s assistance, they made themselves somewhat presentable and walked back to the house. 

Inside, they found Bobby sitting at his desk deep in research. Knowing that he had just come all over his brother’s car while Dean pleasured him, Sam blushed and quickly made his way up the stairs to their shared room. Dean paused, torn between helping out Bobby and following Sam. His rather obvious erection made up his mind and he gave Bobby a small nod before heading upstairs. 

  
Bobby sighed and refreshed the whiskey in his glass. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. He’d been ignoring the boys’  _ intimate _ activities for over ten years now and he had no desire to change the setup. Sam and Dean continued to think that he had no idea about their  _ close _ relationship and Bobby didn’t have to worry about awkward conversations and uncomfortable situations. They were damn good hunters and stronger than any man he’d ever known. What they did when no one was looking was none of his damn business. 


	12. I Got 99 Problems, But My Brother Ain't One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gives the boys some bad info about a hunt and they end up hurt and pissed at Ellen's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain any sex, but there is quite a bit of subtle intimacy. I felt like writing a little hurt/comfort for them and added some fluff towards the end.
> 
> Thanks, Annabelle_W for suggesting Jo! Sorry, there's no top Sam in this one. Maybe in the next one?

“What the hell happened?!” Ellen yelled across the yard as the Impala came to a stop. 

She could see Dean in the front seat, but Sam wasn’t sitting shotgun. 

Dean slammed on the brakes with a silent apology to Baby and threw her into Park then flung the door open. He slid in the mud in his haste to get to Sam and slapped his hand against Baby’s side panel to keep from going down. A sharp pain shot through his injured shoulder and he winced before pulling the back door open and slipping his arm around Sam’s waist and hauling him out. 

As soon as Ellen saw the injured man in the backseat, she rushed back inside to prepare first aid supplies. Jo hesitated on the porch, worried about Dean’s pronounced limp and the amount of blood soaking through Sam’s jacket. She hurried over to them and carefully supported Sam’s other side. 

“What happened?” She asked Dean. 

His lip curled in disgust, “Ask Ash.” 

The man in question appeared on the porch and Dean had to fight the urge to throttle him. Luckily, he was saved by his brother’s pained groan when Jo turned to accuse Ash. 

“What the hell did you do?!” 

Confused, Ash took a few steps back to stay out of their way and held his hands up in defense. “I ain’t got a clue what you’re talking about.” 

Ellen pushed the screen door open so the boys could get through and then instructed Jo to get extra towels and gauze. Dean followed Ellen through the swinging doors and deposited Sammy at the wooden table. Sam moaned and held on to his brother’s jacket in a tight fist. The sleeve snagged on the remainder of the wooden stake and Dean’s vision whited out. 

Ellen saw him sway and quickly called Ash over to help out. “Dean, sit down. Ash, come give me hand, would you?” 

Still leery, Ask walked over and accepted scissors Ellen handed him to free Dean’s arm from the confines of his mutilated jacket. He reached his hand out and Dean snarled at him. 

“Touch me and I will shoot you.” 

“Dean!”

Ellen was appalled by the elder Winchester’s attitude, but Ash simply moved over to the other side of the table to help with Sam. That was the wrong move. 

“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!” Dean exploded and shoulder-be-damned, he rushed the young genius, forcing Ash against the wall with a hand to his throat.  _ “You touch him and I will kill you.”  _

Ellen and Jo, who had just returned, stared in horror. Did they really want to risk life and limb by getting in between a  _ very _ pissed off Winchester and his target? 

“Jo, honey, can you hold him down so I can take a look at this?” Ellen gestured to the large red stain blooming over Sam’s stomach. 

Jo nodded and the ladies quickly got to work while Dean and Ash faced off. Jo could hear bits of the conversation and it sounded like Ash had given them false information. Whether it was on purpose or not didn’t matter to Dean. His brother was hurt and he considered it Ash’s fault. 

The first thing the women did was get Sam’s shirts out of the way by slicing through the fabric. Once the wound was exposed, they gasped. Four distinct claw marks had shredded through Sam’s belly and were still gurgling blood. 

“Mom-- What… what do we do?” Jo asked, terrified by the sight in front of her. How Sam was still alive she had no clue.

Ellen handed her one of the towels. “Hold pressure on it.” She glanced over her shoulder and yelled, “Dean, we could use your help over here.” 

Dean immediately released Ash only to spin around and sucker-punch him in the gut before heading back over to the table where his brother was lying in a rapidly growing pool of blood.

He didn’t say a word, just placed one hand on each of Sam’s shoulders and held him down firmly while Jo and Ellen rushed to staunch the bleeding and clean the wound. 

***

Sam hurt all over, but his abdomen was by far the worst. It burned and throbbed and he whimpered. 

As soon as he heard his brother’s distress, Dean moved one hand so he could stroke Sammy’s neck with his thumb. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m right here.” 

Ellen looked up at Dean. “You good up there? I need to clean this out and it’s gonna hurt like a bitch.” 

He closed his eyes against the throbbing pain in his shoulder. “Got any whiskey?” 

Jo handed him the bottle and he took a healthy swig. “Give me a minute. I need to pull this out.” 

He grabbed the scissors from the table and cut around the stake then slid off his jacket.  _ Damn, I liked that one…  _ Then he squeezed one of Sam’s shoulders while gripping the base of the broken stake with his free hand. He panted through his nose, gritted his teeth, and pulled. Splinters of wood dug into his wound and he yelled, grabbing one of the gauze pads from the table and placing it over the jagged edges of the injury. With his teeth, he ripped off some medical tape and secured it then lifted the bottle of whiskey to his lips. The alcohol burned going down but it distracted from his pain and he was able to wipe the sweat from his forehead onto his arm and get back into place at his brother’s head. 

Ellen had watched him in horror, praying to God above that Jo wasn’t taking notes from the seasoned hunter. She got back to work, using the water-filled syringe to wash Sam’s wound clean before picking out the small bits of debris with a pair of tweezers. 

Jo kept the towel against Sam’s side only moving when her mother was ready to switch to the other side. She glanced over at Dean and was a little shocked to see how pale he was. He was obviously in a great deal of pain but he never faltered in his task. Once Ellen finished the hard part and Sam relaxed, Dean removed one hand from his shoulder to gently stroke his fingers through his brother’s matted hair. His other hand was being held in place, Sam’s fingers intertwined with his as they rested on his collarbone.

“Dean? Hey! Don’t pass out on me. Sit down. Jo, honey, slide that chair over to him.” 

Jo looked back up at Dean’s face and scrambled to position the chair behind him. His breath was shallow and his eyes were barely open. On second glance, she saw he was also wavering slightly. She placed her hand against his chest and pushed a little, trying to convince him to sit. 

“Dean, why don’t you sit down? You’ll be right here, but you won’t hit the ground if you pass out.” 

He shrugged her off and shook his head, which was slowly drooping to his chest. “ ‘m fine.” 

“ _ Sit… down… _ ” The breathy command came from the barely conscious man lying on the table. 

Dean tried to argue but he was just so tired… 

Sam squeezed his hand and asked him again, “ _ Dean, please, sit.”  _

Dean collapsed into the chair not a moment too soon. His head lolled to the side and his eyelids fell closed. His body went lax and Jo carefully positioned him so he wouldn’t fall over. Sam still held his hand even though his eyes, too, were shut. 

Ellen sighed, “Ash, you should get to work on an apology after figuring out what went wrong. When they wake up they’re going to be pissed. Jo, honey, why don’t you clear away some of these bloody rags and bring out fresh gauze so we can patch Dean’s shoulder up while he’s out. It will be easier than fighting him when he’s awake.” 

Jo stood and walked toward the bar to grab the large tub they used to clean off tables and gathered the used rags. She then set the tub on the floor while she used a clean cloth to wipe up the excess blood and hold the gauze in place so her mother could secure the dressing on Sam’s newly-stitched wound. 

The boys didn’t stir the entire time they worked on Dean, nor when they cleaned up and awkwardly managed to move both brothers through the doors leading to the main house and onto the spare bed in the back. 

Dean slept for nine straight hours, waking up around noon the next day to take a leak and brush his teeth. He ventured out to the car under Jo’s watchful eye to grab some clothes and then crawled back into bed after popping some pain meds and removing his stiff jeans. Of course, before the hunter would allow himself to sleep, he had to make sure his brother was okay. He peeled the dressing back so he could check Sam’s wound then coaxed him awake and forced him to drink some water. 

Sam gave a half-hearted attempt to get out of bed that was thwarted by Dean then wiggled around until he was cozy against his brother’s bare chest, one of Dean’s arms wrapped around him. 

The rhythmic thump of a familiar heartbeat tried to lull him back to sleep, but first… “How’s your shoulder?” 

Dean hummed and the vibration tickled Sam’s cheek. “It’s good. Ellen and Jo patched me up.” 

“They’re okay with us staying?” 

His body pillow snorted, “Yeah, Ellen practically begged for us to stay at least a few days. When I tried to negotiate she smacked me with a spoon.”

Sam smiled. 

Dean yawned, ducked his head to kiss the top of Sam’s. “Get some sleep. We’ll head out when you’re ready.” 

Sam twisted in his arms until he could reach his brother’s lips and kissed him softly. “Goodnight, jerk.” 

“G’night, bitch.” 

In the hallway just outside the guest room, Jo had stopped in front of the partially-open door with an armful of extra blankets. She listened to their exchange and felt her heart drop when she saw Sam kiss Dean. It all made sense to her now. Why Dean would never make a move on her or take their flirting to the next level. She may be willing to follow him around like a love-sick puppy, but he would never choose her. Because although Dean Winchester may not have a ring on his finger, he was definitely taken. 


	13. Busy Hands Do the Devil's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get a little frisky in a bar bathroom.

“Sam has been in there a long time, are you sure he doesn’t need assistance?” Cas asked, watching Dean squirt an unappetizing amount of ketchup on his bacon cheeseburger. 

Dean looked up, squinted at Cas. “... taking a shit?” 

Hearing the continued rustle as Jack struggled with his beer, Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle. He hooked his ring under the edge of the lid and popped it off, handed it back to him. 

Cas huffed, “I just meant--” 

“He could be sick,” Jack interrupted after taking a sip from his beer.

Dean dropped his burger on his plate and stood, wiping his hands on his jeans. “Fine. I’ll go check on him.” He turned to Cas.

“ Happy?” 

“Thank you.” 

Dean walked over to the men’s room and pushed the door open, a smirk teasing his lips as soon as he saw Sam standing there, arms crossed. 

“What the hell took you so long?” 

Dean strode over to him and hooked his fingers in Sam’s belt loops, pulled until their lips met. 

“Kid couldn’t get his beer open, my burger arrived, Cas actually tried to flirt with the bartender…” 

“Shut up and get in there,” Sam directed his brother towards the handicapped stall at the end of the row. 

Dean backed into the chosen stall. He licked his lips. “Mmm, so sexy when you get all bossy.” 

“Turn around.” 

“Ooh, so fucking authoritarian...so  _ hot _ .” 

“Jeans off.” 

Dean mock-saluted him as he strolled over to the metal bar. He leaned against it as he undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, turned around and shoved his jeans down to his ankles. Per Sammy’s request earlier that night, Dean was totally bare underneath. 

Sam approached slowly, trailing his hands over Dean’s ass, kneading the flesh before squatting so he could sink his teeth into his brother’s flesh. 

Dean grunted, “That one’s gonna leave a mark…” 

The sudden slap of Sam’s hand on his ass echoed in the small room. 

“You talk again, I will  _ make  _ you shut up. Got it?” 

Dean nodded as he pushed his ass back against Sam, wiggling and shaking it until Sam finally leaned over him, covered his hands on the railing. He licked up the side of Dean’s neck, sucked on his earlobe as they moved together. 

Dean let go of the bar with one hand so he could tangle it in his brother’s soft hair. He heard the sound of Sam’s zipper and released the tresses, reached back and pulled his cheeks apart. Sam’s finger caressed his taint, rimming him before slipping just the tip inside. 

“Such a pretty hole, Dean. Nice and rosy. Gonna be good for me? Let me fuck you dry?” 

He nodded the best he could with his face pressed into the wall. Sam leaned down and jerked Dean’s neck back so he could plunge his tongue deep into Dean’s mouth. He could taste the ketchup his brother had licked off his finger before coming in here as well as the bitter aftertaste of hops from the beer. 

“Open yourself up for me.” 

Dean immediately followed directions. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, slathering saliva on them then reached behind himself and eased them into his ass. 

Sam knelt behind him, licking as he fingered himself, adding spit whenever he deemed it was needed. 

The door to the bathroom opened on squeaky hinges and both brothers paused. 

A pair of footsteps entered and a manly voice spoke, “You think so? I mean, I think I got a shot with her friend, but  _ damn _ , did you see the rack on her?!” 

The sound of one zipper, then another.  The two men continued their conversation as they relieved themselves. 

“Fuck, watch it, would ya’? I don’t need to show up with piss on my boots. Shelly would lose her shit.” 

Sam stood up behind Dean spit into his hand, slathering it on his cock before pushing in. Caught off guard, Dean let out a high-pitched gasp. 

The loud conversation on the other side of the stall door stalled. There was a dark chuckle, “Lucky bastard. Least he’s getting some tonight.” 

A whimper broke free of Dean’s lips and Sam bit down hard on his shoulder before reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out a crumpled ball of cloth. His pace didn’t stutter as he shoved the dirty underwear into his brother’s mouth. Sam had put them through the wringer before bringing them tonight so he wasn’t surprised when Dean gagged around them. 

“Sounds like the bitch doesn’t want to cooperate.” The two men laughed as they finished up. They didn’t wash their hands before leaving. 

Sam reached beneath Dean and wrapped his hand around his brother’s thick cock.

“Got you all hot and bothered, didn’t it? Knowing your little brother was fucking you nice and deep while they listened.

“They called you my bitch, but we know better, don’t we?” 

Dean attempted to talk around his gag. Drool slid down his chin. 

“Maybe next time, I’ll let them watch. Beat their meat while I screw my big brother’s brains out.” 

Dean groaned and craned his neck so he could meet Sam’s eyes, pleading for release. 

“Wanna come, don’t you?” Dean nodded. “Not yet.” 

Sam sped up, his balls slapping against Dean as he pounded into him. The door opened again, but this time, it wasn’t a stranger. They knew these footsteps. The boots that made them and the kid that still struggled to tie them some days. 

A muffled question from Dean, “ _ Mmmfff?”  _

Sam bent over so his lips brushed the shell of Dean’s ear. 

“I’m gonna make you cum, Dean. I’m gonna make you cum all over your boots while Jack is standing right there.” 

A slightly annoyed look was the response. He chuckled and grabbed Dean’s hips, digging his fingers into the flesh as they neared their orgasms. 

The sound of pee trickling into one of the urinals distracted him for just a moment, then he was grunting loudly as he came, sick safe inside his brother’s ass. 

As soon as Dean felt thick fluid fill his canal, he gave in to his own desire, his cock spitting white goo all over the floor at his feet. Striping cum over the tops of his boots and the inside of his jeans. 

Flush of the urinal followed by the splash of water from the sink faucet. Jack spoke, “Cas says you guys need to hurry or he’s going to come in here. We got a to-go box for your burger, Dean.” 

Sharing a look with his brother as they cleaned up Dean replied to Jack, “We’ll be out in a minute.” 

After Jack left, Dean lifted the toilet seat and widened his stance. Sam’s hands came around his hips and grasped his dick, aiming it at the water. Trickling at first, then a powerful stream. Sam kissed him awkwardly over his shoulder and guided the cock in his hand to dampen the toilet roll. Then, he turned them around so he could spray piss onto the floor around Dean’s cum. 

“Such a good little whore,” Sam whispered as he dribbled the last few drops of Dean’s urine on the toilet seat he’d just lowered back down. 

“Well, I aim to please.” 

Sam shook him clean then allowed Dean to tuck his dick back into his jeans. They walked over to the sink side-by-side and kissed while they washed their hands. 

Sam pushed the door open for his brother. Dean took two steps out the door and stopped, turned to Sam. 

“You ever shove your dirty underwear in my mouth again I will take a dump on your bed while you’re still in it.” 

Sam winked at him. “Promise?” 

Dean shook his head fondly. "You are one kinky son of a bitch." 

"Hey, I like what I like... _jerk_."


	14. Groping In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex faces the truth and she doesn't take it well. Jody is forced to choose sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY Angsty. I don't know where all this came from...

“I don’t care!” Dean yelled as he pressed Sam up against the side of the Impala. The storm thundered around them, but neither man cared that they were getting soaked. 

Sam gave in to the temptation of his brother’s full lips and kissed Dean. Dean’s hand gripped the back of his head in an almost-gentle caress while his wet fingers fumbled with Sam’s belt. 

“I don’t care if they see, Sammy…I thought you were--” Dean broke off with a strangled sob. 

They were so close that Sam could see his brother’s tears even amid the downpour. He could feel the tremble of Dean’s lips as he fought the panic of almost losing him yet again. 

“Sammy, I can’t… I can’t lose you…” 

“Shh, I’m here, Dean. It’s okay.  _ I’m  _ okay.” As Sam spoke, he grabbed the lapels of Dean’s jacket. He cradled his brother’s jaw in his hand and kissed him softly. 

Inside the house, Alex’s eyes widened as she watched through the curtain. She’d been checking to see if they were okay, but didn’t expect to see that. 

“Uh, Jody?” 

“Yeah?” Jody said as she walked into the living room. She tutted, “Don’t tell me they’re still out there? It’s pouring!” 

Jody peeked over Alex’s shoulder. Her jaw dropped. “Oh my God…” 

Sam wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist and bowed his head until he bumped Dean’s. Dean entered him easily, his way slicked by the rain. The older man widened his stance so he had more control as he laid Sam down on the hood. 

Dean couldn’t even see anymore, the rain blurring his view of Sam. He gripped the sides of his brother’s face and leaned in, sealing their wet lips together. 

Sam grasped desperately at his back--his ass-- his face-- anywhere he could. 

Their bodies slid on the rain-slicked metal Dean fighting to keep his balance in the mud outside of the cabin. 

Two sets of calloused hands traced over each bump and bruise when they could no longer hear the other’s frantic breathing over the roar of thunder. Sam’s gripping the back of Dean’s neck while Dean placed his hand over Sam’s “No Demons Allowed” tattoo. 

Dean yelled to be heard over the storm,  _ “I don’t care if they know, Sammy! Sometimes, I wish they did! I love you, Sammy. More than anything in this world or any other. You used to think that I always fought on Dad’s side, but I never was, Sammy. I’ve always been on your side. Always doing what I had to to keep you safe, give you a better life than I had. It’s always been you, Sam. No one else can even come close to the way you make me feel. You’re the only one that makes me feel safe. I can be brave because I know you’re right there beside me. But if anything ever happened to you-- I wouldn’t make it, Sammy. I can’t do this without you.”  _

Tears streamed down Sam’s face as he listened to his brother’s declaration. He knew without a doubt that if it wasn’t storming, he would’ve never heard any of this. Dean was admitting he needed Sam, that he loved him more than a brother. Sure, they fucked each other, flirted regularly and fought like lovers, but neither of them had ever labeled this  _ thing _ between them. 

The emotion on his brother’s face was more than he could handle and Sam came with Dean’s hand on his chest, guarding his heart. 

Jody stepped back from the window. She placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder and pulled her away from the cool glass. “Alright, that’s- we should uh, give them some privacy.” 

Alex gaped at her, “You’re joking, right? We just saw them fu--” 

“No. What we did was wrong--” 

“What _ we _ did?! They’re brothers!” Alex interrupted pointing at the window. 

Jody angrily closed the curtains and whipped around to face her surrogate daughter. 

“STOP! That’s enough! What I just saw… well, it doesn’t change the fact that those men saved my life! They’ve saved  _ thousands _ of lives! I’m not going to sit here and pretend I comprehend even a second of the shit they’ve been through in their lives!” 

She was panting at the end of her rant, her hands clenching the back of the couch. Alex had shrunk back, avoiding eye contact as she sniffed and wiped a hand under her eyes. 

“We should probably go…” 

Jody looked up and saw Dean standing in the doorway. Sam was right behind him. 

“Dean. You don’t have to--” 

Dean glanced in Alex’s direction before returning his gaze to Jody. 

“We’ve obviously outstayed our welcome.” 

Alex chewed on her bottom lip, tucking her hair behind her ear. Sam couldn’t look away from her. What she said, how angry she’d been… the scene kept replaying in his head. 

“... as soon as the rain lets up.” Dean finished telling Jody. 

Jody stepped forward, her hand outstretched. Dean stepped in front of his brother, his eyes narrowed in a threat. Jody’s face fell and her shoulders drooped in defeat. 

“Okay, if that’s what you want…” 

Dean scoffed, “We’re not going to stay where we’re not wanted.” 

Sam took a step toward Alex. “We love each other. Dean’s the only person in my life that I could always count on. No one else makes me feel safe…” 

Dean stuck out his arm, stopping his brother’s advance. “Forget it, Sam. She’s made up her mind about us. She doesn’t care about what we’ve done or who we’ve helped… who we  _ are _ . The only thing that matters is that she saw us together. None of that other stuff matters anymore.”

He turned to Alex, looked directly in her eyes. 

“So we’ll go. ‘Cause we wouldn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable or judge her for how she feels…” 

Alex looked away from him. Jody glanced between them. She didn’t know who she wanted to comfort more, the girl she saved and nursed back to health or the men who had listened to their hearts for once in their lives and lost one of their friends because of it. 

The unshed tears in Sam’s eyes convinced her. 

“Sam, Dean, you don’t have to--” 

Dean turned to his brother. “I’m gonna pack. Sam?” 

Sam nodded and followed his brother down the hall. Alex wrapped her arms around herself and sunk onto the couch. Jody sighed, feeling her heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good title, so this was is blank for now. I'll come up with something later. Gotta get back to writing :P


	15. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Brother Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got messy while Dean was in Hell and now they have to deal with the consequences.

_ Ruby peeled back the edge of the flimsy curtain so she could see the two men arguing outside. Sam looked like a sad little puppy while Dean--oh, he looked like he was gonna blow his top at any point now. They’d been at it for the last fifteen minutes, but she didn’t mind. The sooner Sam pushed his brother away, the sooner she could move forward with her plan.  _

Dean stood at the edge of the pavement. He couldn’t believe what was happening-- How  _ Sam  _ betrayed him…  _ “Tell me you’re not screwing her...”  _ he pleaded softly. 

Sam could barely breathe. How had things gone so wrong? He had Dean back from Hell, but now Ruby was going to screw it all up. He  _ just _ got his brother back… he couldn’t lose him again… 

“Dean, I-- I’m sorry… ” 

He might as well have said he’d done it. The apology was just as much an admission of guilt. Dean swallowed thickly, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He wasn’t going to cry like a little bitch. Not even for Sam. 

_ Sam _ . Who he gave his life for. Who he protected. Who Dean loved more than anyone in the world. Anger rose in his chest, his jaw clenched and he spun around. He didn’t even know he was going to clock Sam until his fist connected with the other man’s jaw. 

“You son of a bitch! I died for you! I went to  _ HELL  _ for you and you screwed that demon bitch?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Did you even mourn my death?” Dean hit him again, this time a solid hit to his brother’s gut. Sam grunted as he slammed into the wall. 

“Huh! Did you? Were you in mourning when you crawled into her bed, Sam? Did you think about me when you fucked her?!” He leaned down to snarl in his brother’s bloody face. “How long did you wait after the hounds tore into me? A day? A week?” 

Pain washed over Dean. He crouched in front of Sam, tears running down his face.  _ “Why’d you do it, Sammy? Why her… ?”  _

Sam felt sick watching his brother break down-- knowing that if he reached for Dean, the other man would turn away. To know that  _ he _ was the one who hurt Dean so bad he cried. Dean hadn’t even cried when Dad died, but here he was, openly weeping in a motel parking lot because of what Sam did. 

It was hard to speak around the lump in his throat, but somehow, Sam managed.  _ “I thought you were gone, Dean. I thought you were gone and I was never going to see you again-- touch you again-- kiss you again…”  _

It sounded like a weak excuse to Sam’s ears, but it was the truth. He’d been out of his head with grief and Ruby took advantage. He didn’t want to think about Dean being gone or how he was going to go on so he allowed himself to get lost in her just as much as the hunt for Lillith. 

Dean narrowed his eyes then stood up. He looked at Sam, disgusted. “Fuck you,” he snarled before stalking over to the Impala. 

Sam tried to grab him, but Dean shoved him back. “Don’t go! Please.” 

His brother halted, one hand on the door. He whirled around. “Don’t go? You don’t want me here! You have  _ her _ !” 

“Dean, I told you, I was out of my head when you died--” 

Dean crossed his arms, pursed his lips. “When I  _ died _ . So what about now? Why are you fucking her now?” He advanced toward Sam, fury darkening his green eyes. “Why won’t you let her go? Why is she still around? Huh, Sam? Tell me that.” 

Sam sighed. Enough was enough. “She’s useful, Dean. Ruby has a line on Lilith and she’s been teaching me--” 

“Your demon powers? You wanna talk about that  _ now _ ?” Dean challenged. 

“You’re jealous of Ruby-- I get it, but that doesn’t mean that--” 

Dean scoffed loudly. “ _ Jealous _ ? You think I’m  _ jealous _ of  _ her _ ?” 

Now, Sam crossed his arms. “Yeah, Dean, I do! Why else would you be having a bitch fit over Ruby when I’m  _ with you _ !” 

The anger fled Dean’s eyes. They grew cold and hard. He nodded his head slowly. “You’re not with me, Sam. You’re with her. You don’t sleep next to me in bed, you run off with her. You lie to me…” 

He walked back over to Sam, placed his hand on his brother’s cheek. Sam covered it with his. 

_ “Dean,”  _ he whispered,  _ “Please don’t do this…”  _

A single tear slid down Dean’s cheek as he leaned forward to touch his lips to Sam’s.  _ “You don’t trust me, Sammy… and I can’t trust you… “  _ He took a deep breath, caressed his brother’s cheek with his thumb.  _ “So I’m gonna go and you hunt down Lilith-- if that’s what you really want.”  _

Sam couldn’t breathe. His chest so tight it felt like a heart attack. Dean was leaving him. 

_ “Just promise me one thing, okay?”  _

Sam looked at him with hopeful eyes. Anything. Whatever Dean wanted, he would give it.  _ Just don’t leave me…  _

_ “Promise me you’ll be careful. ‘Cause I c--”  _ Dean’s voice caught in his throat, he swallowed.  _ “I can’t lose you, little brother…”  _ He gave a weak smile and turned away. Sam wanted to run after him, but it was as if his feet were stuck to the cement. 

His heart rabbiting in his chest, his lungs fighting for air, his world spinning off of its axis, Sam watched Dean drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may include another chapter showing the immediate aftermath, but we'll see.


	16. Where the Wild Boys Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin finds out...

Kevin was fairly sure that he was scarred for life. And he definitely wasn’t supposed to see…  _ that _ ! Sure, he knew the Winchesters were unconventional and well, Sam and Dean were obviously close, but he never imagined they were  _ that close _ ! 

_ Kevin walked out of the archive room and headed for the kitchen. He was starving and last he remembered, Sam and Dean had left for a supply run. Hopefully, they had something he could eat!  _

_ The war room was empty, though there were some books on the table that he didn’t recall being there before. Maybe the boys were home after all. And if they were back, that meant the fridge and cupboards would be fully stocked once again. Kevin heaved a sigh of relief as he walked up the steps to the library.  _

_ Kevin’s foot froze mid-step. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped.  _

_ Sam leaned against the bookcase, his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip. His hands were clutching a head of short brown hair. Short, somewhat spiky hair that Kevin knew belonged to Dean. Dean… who was on his knees at Sam’s feet. Dean-- his older brother! An older brother who currently had his lips wrapped around Sam’s cock.  _

_ Kevin’s mind spun. He wasn’t sure what to do. They hadn’t seen him yet-- he could run. Just turn and run as far and as fast away from the Winchesters as he could. Yes, he should run. Right now. Just go and not look back.  _

_ Dean pulled off with a loud popping sound then grinned up at Sam. He smoothed one hand up Sam’s calf and ducked his head so he could suck on his brother’s balls. Sam moaned, bit down on his fist. His head thunked against the self and he hissed.  _

_ Dean looked up. “You okay?” he asked, chuckling.  _

_ Sam assured him he was fine, “Don’t you dare fucking stop…” Dean licked up his thick cock, dipped his tongue into his slit, tasting salty precome. _

_ “Taste so fucking good, Sammy,” Dean said as he licked his lips.  _

_ Kevin gagged and both brothers immediately looked over to the doorway. Sam was the first to react. He pushed off the bookcase and quickly tucked himself back into his jeans. Dean slowly stood up, wiping his thumb across his bottom lip. They waited to see what Kevin would do.  _

_ Kevin’s face contorted into a disgusted grimace and the foot that had been hanging in the air for the last few minutes hit the ground with a loud thud. Dean flinched even as his body tensed, ready to fight and defend his brother, if necessary. Sam observed Kevin very closely, watching for signs of anger rather than shock. He knew that what they had was ‘wrong’, but he loved Dean and he would do whatever it took to keep his brother safe.  _

_ After a few breathless moments, Kevin shook his head. “But you’re… brothers… ” Sam visibly stiffened before glancing at his brother.  _

_ Dean waited a long moment then said, “We bought you a bunch of greens, but you’ll have to let me know if they’re the right kind. Sam and I ate while we were out so unless you feel like eating pizza at ten o’clock, you’ll have to fend for yourself.” With a nod, he walked across the room, past a shell-shocked Kevin. He stopped just before entering the war room.  _

_ Kevin tried to prepare himself for a punch to the face, but instead of hitting him, Dean just added, “Oh, and they were out of that uh, coconut milk? So we got you a thing of almond milk and some coconut water.” He smiled tightly, patting Kevin firmly on the shoulder.  _

_ The simple move should have felt friendly or reassuring, but Kevin recognized the underlying threat. Dean was  _ choosing _ not to beat the shit of him. And if Kevin didn’t approve of what he’d seen? That was fine.  _

_ But Dean Winchester wanted him to know that if he chose to disapprove, he better do so silently or else find somewhere else to hide from the angels. _


	17. Better Debauched Than Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all Sam's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y'all were wondering, I was listening to "18 and Life" by Skid Row when this slammed into my head. 
> 
> And who am I to deny the muse... ;)

It all started with Sam’s ass. Dean watched him from his spot at the bar where he was supposed to be chatting up a pretty blonde who may have information on their current hunt, but he hadn’t been listening to a word she’d said. Ever since Sam challenged one of the college kids to a game of pool, his eyes had been fixed on his brother’s ass. 

He’d worn the oldies, but goodies tonight. Loose enough that he could sprint if the town’s resident ghostie decided to make things difficult, but not so baggy that he couldn’t make out the shape of Sammy’s delicious behind. God, he wanted to get his hands on it. 

Dean glanced around the room, realized with an annoyed huff that the folks of Podunkville, USA would probably frown upon him pinning his brother to the green felt to fuck him senseless. His dick was starting to strain against his jeans, thinking about rattling the pool balls and knocking the cues off the wall. Gripping Sammy’s hair in his fist as he fucked him into next week… 

His dick twitched and he felt a bead of pre-cum dampen his underwear. Fuck, the things Sam did to him… 

“Excuse me,” he said distractedly, abandoning the girl with perky tits so he could walk over to his brother. 

Sam was lining up his shot, about to sink the eight ball and collect-- Dean glanced at the pile of cash sitting at the end of the table-- somewhere in the vicinity of five hundred bucks. But his cock was hard, his brain had ceased functioning, and he didn’t give a shit whether it was five bucks or five thousand. He wanted Sam--  _ now. _

Sam checked the angle of the cue one last time then slowly leaned over the table. The cue slid through his fingers, tapping the cue ball with just enough force to kiss the eight ball. It dropped into the corner pocket with a satisfying thud and he smirked. He heard the expected groan as the college kid just realized he’d been had. Standing back up, he grabbed the pile of bills and folded it neatly before shoving it into his back pocket. He was getting ready to shake the kid's hand when something snagged his belt loop. 

It tugged him backward. He fought to keep his feet under him as Dean dragged him into the parking lot. 

“Dude! What the hell! Let me go!” 

Dean did, shoving him roughly against the dirty brick exterior of the bar. Sam’s head bounced off the wall. He glared at his brother. “Dean, seriously, knock it off!” 

Fingers tangled in his hair, forcing his head down. Dean kissed him with a ferocity Sam wasn’t expecting. Their teeth smashed together as Dean plundered his mouth, his tongue shoving deep and purposeful. His talented fingers made quick work of the zipper on Sam’s jeans. 

With a desperate groan, Dean shoved his hands into Sam’s pants so he could knead his ass. He shifted their position so he could rub his trapped cock against Sam’s thigh, grunting as each pass brought him that much closer to oblivion. 

Sam’s hands coasted over Dean’s chest and he growled when he discovered his brother was wearing one of the very few overshirts he owned with buttons. And the bastard had actually buttoned it! He forced his hands beneath the open collar. His arms flexed-- buttons scattered onto the pavement. Now able to feel the hard peaks of Dean’s nipples, he ducked his head to mouth at them through his flimsy tee-shirt. Dean threw his head back, groaning. His fingers slipped between Sam’s cheeks to rub across the puckered flesh. Sam gasped. 

“Turn around,” Dean grunted, forcing himself to step away. 

As soon as Sam was facing the grimy wall, Dean knelt behind him. He yanked Sam’s jeans down to his ankles then spread his cheeks, allowing the cool night air to whisper over his skin. Dean’s mouth salivated at the sight of his brother’s delicate flesh. He wet the tip of his thumb then pressed it against the tight pucker. Not hard enough to breach, just enough to tease his brother and get his blood racing. 

_ “Dean…”  _ Sam murmured, waiting, craning his neck to awkwardly glance behind him. 

Dean leaned forward, his breath ghosting over his brother’s asshole just before he kitten-licked it. One quick swipe of his tongue... Then another….and another. Sam whimpered as his legs threatened to buckle. Dean gripped Sam’s leg with one of his hands but didn’t let up with his tongue. Each time pressing a little harder-- until, finally, Sam felt the thick muscle wiggle past his rim. 

_ “Oh, fuck...Dean…”  _

When Dean’s tongue left his skin, his ass moved backward, seeking it out. He felt his brother’s chuckle before he heard it, Dean’s warm breath tickling his left cheek. Suddenly, something sharp chomped onto his left buttcheek. Sam yelped. 

“ _ That _ was for my shirt,” Dean murmured, licking over the reddened skin. “And  _ this _ is for wearing those fucking  _ jeans… _ ” 

He spat into his hand and rubbed Sam’s hole, getting it nice and wet before he pushed two of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Sam grunted, shoving back to take them further. Dean established a rapid pace, fucking him with his fingers while he dipped his head to mouth at Sam’s heavy sac. 

_ “Jesus Christ…”  _ Sam moaned, lost in the sensation of his brother’s talented mouth and hands. 

When he was close, Dean pulled his fingers free and replaced them with his lips and tongue, eating Sam’s ass like it was his job. His teeth scrapping lightly, his tongue caressing his inner walls. One of his hands drifted down to his cock, but Dean slapped it away. 

“No touching-- You’re gonna cum just from my tongue, bitch.” 

Dean’s dirty words on top of his tongue’s impressive reach were too much. With a loud grunt, Sam’s cock spurted onto the brick wall.

With a pained groan, Dean dropped his head to rest on Sam’s ass. He pulled his dick free from his jeans and pumped his cock. He panted as he jerked himself off, cupping his heavy balls in his palm. Sam laid his cheek against the rough bricks so he could watch as Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and cum splashed onto the front of his tee-shirt. Sam didn’t move, allowing Dean to lean on him as he rode out his orgasm. 

When his brother’s movements finally calmed, Sam turned his back to the wall--making sure to avoid the streaks of jizz-- and pulled his pants back up. Dean sat with his back against the wall, his arms draped loosely between his knees. The knuckles of his right hand were creamy with cum. Sam couldn’t help himself. He knelt next to his brother. Picking up Dean’s hand, he sucked on each knuckle then eased his tongue between his fingers. 

Still breathing heavily, Dean arched his eyebrow. “You know those fingers were just in your ass... right?” 

Sam nodded before pulling off with a loud pop. He licked his lips then leaned forward to kiss his brother. Their kiss was brief, but passionate nonetheless. Once Dean was able to stand Sam helped him up then waited while he walked over to the alley to relieve himself. When he came back, he wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist and slipped his hand into his back pocket. 

Feeling the bulk of cash, he asked, “How much did we make?” 

Sam snorted. “You mean, how much did  _ I  _ make?” 

Dean pressed him against the side panel of the Impala, nibbling on his earlobe. “Whatever. You learned everything you know from me.” 

Sam’s head swam when Dean mouthed at his neck and jaw. “Uh. Um, five hundred…?” 

“Nice,” Dean said, pulling away. Sam stumbled toward the hood, trying to remember how the hell his feet worked. Dean smirked, smacked his ass. “I think that might just be enough to take my favorite brother someplace nice.” 

Sam gave him a look across the top of the car. “Seriously? You make it sound like I’m a prostitute.” 

Dean grinned before sliding into the driver’s seat. “Well, you  _ are  _ my bitch…” 


	18. It's Not Over 'til the Fat Lady Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out why this fic and the one on my computer didn't match up but I finally solved it. 
> 
> Guess who forgot to post a freakin' chapter? Yup. So here it is, in all of its glory... about six months after I actually wrote it. *shakes head*

Dean kissed the back of Vanessa’s neck as he answered her question. “Nah,” he lowered his voice into a husky whisper, “...  _ he likes to watch.” _ He moved his hands slowly over her body... full breasts, soft tummy, plump thighs. His cock pressed against her bare back, wanting desperately to feel her wet heat. 

Sam was indeed watching--from a chair in the corner of the room. Enjoying the show as his brother got their latest plaything hot and bothered. Although there was no one he’d rather fuck than Dean, they did enjoy including a third from time to time. 

Keeping his eyes locked on the busty brunette, Sam spread his legs so the large bulge in his jeans was on blatant display. Behind her, Dean licked his lips. 

Half the fun of fucking a woman was making her wet, in his opinion. So as Vanessa mewled and whimpered, begging for his touch, Dean's hands roamed over her skin--avoiding the deep vee between her legs. He found her ticklish spots, felt every curve and dip, mouthing at her neck the entire time. 

Gently tugging at her pierced lobe with his teeth, he shared a heated look with his brother. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, pressing the heel of his hand against his erection. Dean smirked. 

Vanessa gasped when Sam pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. 

“Oh, you get distracted easily, do you?” Dean taunted. He leaned over her shoulder, his cheek pressing against hers. Her head turned, seeking out his lips but he used his free hand to direct her gaze down to where his hand was slowly descending between her breasts. 

“Mmm, those tits… but they’d spill over even  _ his  _ hands...” 

Over her round belly, his hand traveled to cup her throbbing mound. Dean’s dick twitch, sticky pre-cum oozing from his slit. Vanessa opened her legs further, her head fell back onto his shoulder. 

Dean heard Sam’s breathing falter when he fingered Vanessa’s clit. Her face still turned to his, she panted into his mouth. With a feral grin, he flipped his brother off and pushed his finger into her. 

She whimpered, grabbing blindly as he began to slowly... torturously...stroke her. Finding something solid to latch onto, her nails dug into Dean’s thigh. He hissed through his teeth, his arousal growing. 

Sam shifted in the dark, reaching down to unzip his jeans. “He likes pain,” he told Vanessa as he pulled his cock out. 

Hearing their voyeur’s deep voice, Vanessa’s fingers reflexively curled, digging her nails even deeper into Dean’s leg as she bit down on her bottom lip. Apparently no longer able to resist the call of her plump lips, the man behind her groaned loudly then fisted her hair so he could yank her head back to plunge his tongue deep into her mouth. 

The angle was awkward-- bordering painful-- but then he curled his fingers inside her, teasing her g-spot and Vanessa didn’t care. Her pussy clenched desperately, trying to urge him faster, harder. 

Dean curled around her, his chest heavy against her naked skin.  _ “Gonna squirt for us, baby?”  _ It was one of the reasons they’d chosen her-- her sensitivity to their touch.  __

_ “Mmm-hmm…”  _ Vanessa replied breathlessly. 

Dean pressed down hard with the pad of his fingers while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She cried out as milky fluid sprayed onto the bedspread. Sam groaned and sped up his fist. Dean milked her through the orgasm, wishing he could taste her... let her splash all over his face then have Sam lick it off. 

“Mm, such a good girl.” he praised her, “I think you deserve a reward.” With one last shudder, Vanessa went limp in his arms. Dean chuckled darkly. “Would you like your reward, baby?” 

_ “Yes… please,” _ she whispered, panting so hard Dean could feel each breath beneath his palm. 

“I think she earned her reward, don’t you, Sammy?” Dean raised his head and leered at his brother. 

Sam nodded. “She was a  _ very good girl _ . What did you have in mind?” 

“I think maybe she’d like some cock.” 

He looked back at Vanessa and brushed her hair from her neck so he could lick a stripe up to her jaw. She sighed, closed her eyes. Dean mouthed at her chin then the corner of her lips. He kissed her softly,  _ “Would you like a cock, baby?”  _

_ “Yes…” _

“ _ Good girl. _ Lay down on the bed.” Vanessa started to turn over onto her stomach, but Dean stopped her. “ _ Ah, ah. _ Belly up, sweetheart. We want to see all of your pretty little holes...” 

Sam, meanwhile, had stood up from his chair and slipped his jeans and underwear off. He strode over to the side of the bed, his cock bobbing against his stomach. He waited as Dean instructed Vanessa to hang her head off the mattress. 

Once she was in position, Dean walked forward on his knees until he was only a few feet from Sam. 

The brothers shared a sloppy kiss above her, their saliva dripping her, Dean’s knees on either side of her. The longer their lips stayed locked together, the more turned on she got. After watching them for a few minutes as they ran their hands over each other, she reached her hand down to her pussy to gently rub her clit. 

Dean chuckled into Sam’s mouth, pulling away to glance down at her with one brow raised high. “I think  _ someone’s  _ getting a little impatient.” 

“Sorry, sir,” she said automatically. She’d never been into submission before, but there was just something about the two agents that made her want to please them. 

Dean’s eyes darkened with lust when she called him Sir. “Such a good little girl-- Going to take our cocks nice and smooth, huh, baby? No choking or gagging, right?” 

Vanessa obediently shook her head, eyes locked on the cock hanging only a few inches from her eager mouth. She wet her lips with a swipe of her tongue. Sam twisted his hips so the glistening head brushed against her, teasing her full lips with a trail of his pre-cum. With a tiny whimper, she reached for him. 

Dean grabbed her hands and held them down. 

“ _Ah, ah_. No _touching_. I want you to use that pretty little mouth of yours to make him come.”

She nodded at Dean then stuck her tongue out so she could lick Sam’s oozing slit. He gritted his teeth, gently lowering himself into her willing mouth while Dean lifted her legs and lined his cock up with her dripping pussy. 

The boys locked eyes above Vanessa, sharing a quick look. Dean nodded and they both pushed into her-- Sam into the wet cavern of her pink mouth, Dean between her folds into her tight pussy. Sam made love to her, gliding his cock along her tongue and allowing her room to breathe. Dean, on the other hand, fucked her nice and deep. He shoved all the way in then pulled out until only the head of his dick was in her, ramming back in as he leaned forward to kiss his brother. 

Sam pressed his lips firmly against Dean’s and they both smiled when they heard her gag on his cock. Dean pulled away so he could slap Vanessa’s cheek. When he felt the outline of Sam’s dick in her mouth, his cock jerked inside of her. 

Dean placed his hands on either side of her head. Sam’s hand rested lightly on his shoulder. “What did I say about gagging?” he said sternly. 

Vanessa pulled away, Sam pulling his dick free so she could answer Dean. “I’m sorry, sir.” 

Dean donned his sympathetic face before sneering, “Do it again and I won’t let you come for the rest of the night. You’ll just watch me and Sam. 

“We’ll cover you head-to-toe--” he dragged one finger down her rounded torso, “--in  _ warm cum _ . Is that what you want? To wake up in the morning with our dried jizz all over you? Hm? Unsatisfied because we wouldn’t let you come...  _ no matter how much you begged. _ ”

_ “N-no, sir,”  _ she whispered, her voice shaking. Sam gave his brother a look, silently telling him to take it down a notch. 

Dean caressed her face before tugging gently on her bottom lip. “Good girl. Now open wide. I want to see Sam’s whole cock in your pretty mouth...”

Relieved to once again feel Dean’s soft touch, Vanessa nodded eagerly. She opened her mouth as wide as she could then stuck her tongue out for Sam to slide back into place. When the head of his dick approached the back of her throat, she shut her eyes and clenched the bedspread in her fists. Realizing that Vanessa wasn’t going to be able to deepthroat Sam without a distraction, Dean bent down to cover one of her rosy nipples with his mouth. He sucked and licked, nipped, and blew on it until she finally relaxed enough for Sam’s dick to enter her throat. 

Sam groaned. Dean trailed his fingers along the ridge of his dick, feeling it through her cheek.  _ “Good girl,” _ he breathed before lining his cock back up to her pussy. He nudged against her. “Ready, baby?”

Vanessa couldn’t nod with Sam shoved into her throat, but she made a sort of gurgly humming noise which Dean took as an affirmative. Giving Sam a quick kiss, he slid into her body with a deep groan. She felt  _ so damn good _ . As much as he loved Sam and his brother’s athletic body, sometimes Dean missed feeling a nice tight pussy squeezing his dick. 

Dean heard the raspy grunt that meant Sam was about to come and used dirty talk as a cover to warn Vanessa, “Gonna take his load, baby? Swallow all that delicious cum like a good girl?” Her eyes flew open. 

Dean stared hungrily at Sam’s abs as they clenched and he came. Suddenly feeling intensely jealous of both his brother and Vanessa, Dean shifted his hips so he had a better angle and pounded into her. She screamed as she came, Sammy’s cum leaking from her lips as Dean pulled out to finish himself off. 

Sam held Vanessa’s head up so she could watch as Dean painted her stomach with his cum. 

After Dean collapsed beside Vanessa, Sam ventured into the bathroom to grab a warm washcloth. He cleaned her face and neck first so his cum wouldn’t drip into her long hair. After that, he retreated back into the bathroom to pee while Dean took over. When he came back out, Dean had moved her so her head was on the pillow and the sheet covered her naked body. 

Sam walked over to the bed to slip in beside Dean. Because they were rather big guys, they’d discovered it could be somewhat suffocating to wake up sandwiched between them, so they usually slept next to each other. Sam didn’t mind. Curled up next to Dean was his favorite spot. 

* * *

In the morning, Vanessa woke to an empty bed. Looking around, she noticed the two duffels that had been on the floor last night, as well as the laptop and empty beer bottles littering the table, were gone. The only thing left in the room was a neatly folded stack of her clothes on the bed beside her. She leaned up on her elbows to peer out the window, but she didn’t see their big black car either. With a soft sigh, she laid back down. 

She should have expected it, really. They’d arrived in town three days ago, asking questions about a few kids who’d gone missing over the past two weeks, and apparently, they’d left just as suddenly. Rolling to her side, she wondered about the two men who had provided her with what would probably be the best lay of her life. She was considered going back to sleep for a little while longer when she realized there was something on top of the pile of her clothes. Sitting up, she leaned over to grab it. After reading the short note, she fell back onto the mattress, a content smile on her face. 

_ Sorry we had to cut and run but duty calls.  _

_ Hope you had as much fun as we did.  _

_Sammy and I agree. Van, baby, you were_ _H-O-T!_

_Dean_


	19. Dance Like No Angel is Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dark. There's mention of drug usage, addictive behavior, and an implied suicide attempt. If these topics are too much, please don't read. 
> 
> Never be ashamed to take care of yourself :)

Sometimes, after a particularly hard case, Dean liked to...escape. Which could mean a couple of bottles of rotgut  _ or _ … 

“Dean? The hell are you listening to?” Sam stared at his brother with a vaguely amused sense of worry. 

He took a hesitant step into their shared bedroom, keeping his eyes glued on Dean. His big brother was completely absorbed in the pop song blaring from his laptop. He was dancing with abandon, his body writhing temptingly. His feet bare on the concrete, the only thing he wore was a pair of low-slung jeans-- his at-home, don’t-give-a-fuck jeans. 

It was obvious he’d taken something to chase away the horrors of the case and while Sam worried whenever Dean got high, he understood  _ why _ his brother did it. And there was a certain allure to this side of Dean. The way he completely let go. 

When the chorus began, the powerful beat filled the room. Dean opened his eyes to smile softly at Sam, beckon him over. His green eyes were a little glassy and he was flushed, but he didn’t seem to be too far gone yet, so Sam humored him. After all, the case was hard on him too-- It might be nice to just lose himself in a stupid dance-club track Dean would never be caught dead listening to in public. 

But here it was just them. They had the bunker to themselves. 

Dean looped his arms around Sam’s neck, pulled him so close they shared their next breath. Instead of kissing him though, Dean tossed his head back, exposing his neck. It was the ultimate act of submission. Letting Sam know without any words that he felt safe. It was rare for Dean to feel completely at ease, but here, in their bedroom,  _ in Sam’s arms _ , he did. 

He felt comfortable enough to grind against his brother while a song with way too many repeated phrases a deep bass infected his ears. 

Unlike Dean, who had experimented with varying clubs and bars as a teen, Sam had only been to a dance club once-- with Jessica, back at Stanford. He wasn’t a very coordinated dancer, but he did his best to follow Dean’s lead. What most people would never know is that Dean’s skills as a hunter-- his graceful movements, quick actions-- translated pretty well onto the dancefloor. 

When the song finally ended, Sam didn’t let go. He held Dean close as the next track started up. It was more heavy bass sprinkled with nonsensical lyrics. 

Dean gently untangled himself from Sam until their only point of contact was his finger hooked in Sam’s belt loop. He danced over to the dresser and the small bag laying on top. Sam dipped his head, nuzzled Dean’s neck as he slipped another tablet onto his tongue. 

As it melted, his brother got more affectionate, practically rubbing against him like a cat in heat-- desperate for his touch. 

Sam was having a hard time focusing on anything but the sound of his zipper as Dean sought out skin-on-skin, stripping them both of their clothes before he gently walked Sam over to the bed. As soon as he sat down, Dean was on him, pushing him to lay back so he could straddle Sam’s lap. 

His pupils blown wide with the unknown substance and wild lust, Dean ran his hands up Sam’s chest, gently massaging his brother’s exposed skin as he rolled his hips in time with the music. 

His heavy breathing captivated Sam so completely he became frozen--drifting in the world his brother had created in their bedroom. He looked down at the spot where they were usually connected by this point. His cock was still bobbing against his stomach, nowhere near Dean’s sweet ass, but he’d never felt closer to Dean than he had at that moment. 

Dean’s sensitivity was heightened so much that just rutting against Sam had him on the edge. He curled his fingertips on Sam’s pecs then leaned down until they were almost flush. They didn’t kiss, though-- They didn’t need to. Their mingled breath paired with Dean’s intense, desperate movements pushed them over. 

Dean cried out as he came, painting his brother with streaks of his cum. He didn’t have to say anything, Sammy knew it was the purest, most primal way Dean knew to show his brother that he needed him-- loved him with all he had. 

Sam soothed Dean through the amplified orgasm, his body shaking as he kept moving against him, unable to stop until Sam grunted a warning and his eyes rolled back in his head. His fingers dug into Dean’s hips as his cock twitched, his stomach clenched. 

Normally, that was when Sam would coax Dean off of him so he could clean them up, but in his brother’s blissed-out state, that wasn’t in the cards. Dean curled against him, completely ignoring the smear of ejaculate between them in favor of getting as close as humanly possible. 

Though he grimaced, Sam pushed aside his disgust to check on his brother. “How much did you have?” he murmured, carding his hand through Dean’s sweaty hair. 

“I took one before you got here.” 

“Just the two?” Sam said, desperately hoping he wouldn’t have to drag Dean to the ER. 

“Mhmmm…” Dean hummed, rubbing his cheek over Sam’s chest, turning his head so far his bottom lip caught on Sam’s nipple. His hand rested on Sam’s cheek, petting his five-o-clock shadow. His foot tickled Sam’s calf, unable to keep still--seeking every ounce of contact and affection. 

It was sweet, to experience a hardened hunter this way, but it always weirded Sam out a little too. Dean wasn’t one for PDA-- unless he was on something or drunk off his ass. So when he got this touchy-feely, it was always a bit unsettling. Sam didn’t know how to act. Should he take advantage and reciprocate with every kiss he’d held back while in the presence of others or should he restrain himself to protect his brother was the embarrassment that usually followed once he’d sobered up? 

Dean’s rhythmic touching lulled Sam until he was  _ just on this side _ of consciousness. Their breathing slowed, Dean’s movement ceasing as he fell into a drug-assisted, nightmare-free sleep cradled in his brother’s arms. 

A knock on the door alerted Sam. Opening his eyes, he blinked blearily at the clock. It was only about nine, but he was wrecked. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Dean slipped him something. But for all that Dean liked to participate in certain illegal activities, he never forced Sam to join him. 

Carefully untangling himself from Dean’s interpretation of a body pillow, he padded over to the door. 

Yawning, he opened the door.  _ “...yeah?”  _

Cas’s eyes flicked briefly to the man still asleep in the bed behind Sam.“How is Dean doing?” 

Sam shrugged. “He took it rough, but I think he’ll be okay. Just needs a break, you know? It’s been a shitshow lately.” Glancing back at his resting brother, Sam decided to let him sleep. 

After grabbing his underwear and jeans off the floor, he pulled them on and stepped into the hallway. 

“He hasn’t been sleeping, Sam.” 

“I know. He doesn’t want to deal with the nightmares. “ 

“He can’t keep going like this.” 

They walked into the kitchen. Sam rummaged around in the fridge until he found a milk carton with about a fourth left. He shrugged. It would be enough for a quick bowl of cereal-- Now that he was awake, his stomach was grumbling aggressively, reminding him that they hadn’t had any dinner before their dance party. 

Sitting down at the table across from Cas, Sam sighed. “What do you want me to say, Cas?  _ Yes _ , he’s not sleeping most nights, but he’s dealing, you know? In his own way.” 

“You mean using illicit substances and imbibing copious amounts of alcohol in between bouts of controlled rage and violence?” 

Pausing with the spoon halfway to his mouth, Sam chuckled. “Hey-- I never said it was a  _ good _ method of coping…” 

Cas gave a faint smile before he went back to being serious. “...But he  _ is _ coping?” 

Sam nodded. “He’ll be okay, Cas-- just needs a few days off... not that he’ll willingly admit it…” he finished, shoving his hand through his hair. It was getting to be almost too long again. He’d have to go get a cut in the next few days or Dean would start threatening to use the clippers. 

“Yes, Dean is as stubborn as he is determined. He doesn’t like anyone worrying about him.” 

“Well, yeah, but that’s mostly Dad’s fault. He ingrained the need to protect others so much in Dean that his own well-being hardly crosses his mind.” Sam smiled at Cas. “But that’s where we come in. When he’s running on fumes, we force him to stop and take care of himself.” 

Cas nodded. “Without letting him know.” 

“Exactly.” 

In all the years Cas had been watching over the Winchesters, he’d learned more than he ever thought possible, not only about the brothers but about life, and humanity, in general. Humans were frustrating yet beautiful. Most capable of loving others so much more than they would ever love themselves. 

Cas had grown used to the Winchesters' routine after living with them for almost a decade. He knew that Dean and Sam had a close relationship many religious goers would claim was wrong or sinful, but Cas understood. He knew that while incest at its core was dirty in the eyes of humanity, what Sam and Dean had was more than just sex. It was an unending cycle of love and belonging in their world filled with strife and suffering. 

Most humans would’ve descended into madness after experiencing what Sam and Dean had, but the brothers found a way to survive-- their strength was each other. Without one, the world would be at the mercy of true loss. The kind that steals every ounce of goodness and has a righteous man welcoming the darkness, willing to sacrifice anything and everything, as long as it brings his brother back. 

Cas looked to the hallway. “Is he going to be alright?” 

To anyone else, it might sound like the angel was repeating his earlier question, but Sam knew better. “Yeah, he’ll probably sleep most of the day and have a bit of a headache.” Sam laughed. “He’ll be grumpy as hell, but yeah, he’ll be fine. I don’t know for sure, but I’m thinking it was ecstasy. He’s done it before.” 

“Ecstasy?” Cas said, frowning. 

“Yeah, it’s the street name of the drug MDMA. It uh, makes you happy… kind of. When you take it, you feel euphoric. All your problems go away.” 

Cas squinted. “I don’t understand. You’re saying it makes Dean feel good? And that’s bad? Why?” 

“Well, ‘cause it’s a drug. It’s synthetic so there can be other things mixed in that the user doesn’t realize until it’s too late. And it raises the body’s temperature, makes you sweat like crazy-- but the euphoria takes over and they don’t even think about keeping hydrated.  _ Or  _ the opposite happens. They can drink so much they die from it. 

It’s dangerous because it makes you feel so good--removes you from reality.” 

Cas frowned again before fixing Sam with a hard stare. “If it’s so dangerous, why do you allow Dean to take it?” 

Sam shakes his head. “Dean’s an adult, Cas... If he wants to get high, that’s his choice. It doesn’t matter if I approve or not-- So, I try to keep an eye on him when he does. I try to make sure he doesn’t overdo it just like I do when he goes on a whiskey binge.” 

“That sounds risky...” 

Shoving his hands through his hair, Sam begins pacing the kitchen floor. “What else can I  _ do _ , Cas! I can’t  _ stop  _ him-- Lord knows I’ve tried with his drinking…” 

“Yes, but, Sam, if what you’re saying is correct,” Cas says, standing, “--then this could...  _ kill... _ Dean.” 

Sam halted, spun around. “You’re worried about  _ drugs _ ?  _ Seriously? _ We fight evil things every day that could tear us apart in a heartbeat! Hell, some of those things can kill us without even touching us!” 

“Yes… but--” 

“What would you have me do? Huh? Take the pills away? Flush them? Cas.  _ I’ve tried _ . Over and over. Dumping bottles of whiskey down motel sinks, flushing unknown substances in god-forsaken diners that should be shut down for health department violations-- And do you know what Dean does? 

“He throws a bitch fit--says I’m too controlling. And then when the withdrawal hits? He  _ cries _ , Cas. He sobs and begs me to let him have it because, without it, he can’t hide from the trauma. He can’t bury Hell or the Mark. He can’t handle it. The nightmares get so bad he’s afraid to close his eyes. He doesn’t eat. 

And the last time I took one of his coping mechanisms away…” Sam looked up at Cas, tears in his eyes. 

“The last time I tried to convince him to stop, I found him in his room-- with a gun in his hand.” 

Cas was privy to the trials Dean had undergone in his life far before he pulled the righteous man from Hell. He’d been raised in an ever-changing environment that usually lacked parental love. He sacrificed everything for his brother, over and over. He’d tortured souls in Hell--some innocent, but Cas would never tell Dean that. In the hunter’s mind, he would always owe more to the world-- be trying to make up for past mistakes. 

He understood why Sam chose to ignore some of Dean’s less-healthy methods of coping with the extreme pain and loss they’d gone through. Because if Sam didn’t let Dean go off the rails every once in a while, the elder Winchester wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

Cas took a step back but placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “You should go check on Dean.” 

Sam’s stance relaxed when he realized Cas was done arguing. “Yeah-- yeah, I should…” He paused at the threshold to the hallway. Glancing over his shoulder, Sam smiled sadly at the angel that had become their best friend. 

  
_ “... thanks.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dean was dancing to is "Follow Me Down", by 3OH!3 feat. Neon Hitch.


	20. There's No Place Like a Dingy Bathtub in a Moldy Motel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean share a quiet moment while on a hunt with Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff, dear readers. I need to go pack for my week in the wilderness ;)

When the boys made it back to the motel room, they went through their post-hunt rituals quietly-- making sure not to wake the hunter sleeping in the second bed. 

Dean grabbed a beer out of the cooler and held it against his cheek, soothing the mild ache of a fresh bruise as he sat down at the end of the bed. He and Sam lightly grasped fingers when Sam walked by on his way to the bathroom. 

The shower turned on. 

Reaching down to undo the laces on his boots, Dean left them by the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. He set his beer down on the little table before knocking gently. When Sam invited him in, he turned the knob and slipped inside quickly so as not to let too much light out into the main room. 

“Let me see,” Dean said softly, gesturing for Sam to sit down backward on the toilet. Once his brother had his arms resting on top of the tank, Dean bent down to get a better look at the deep claw marks the wolf had left in Sam’s right shoulder. 

His fingers drifted along the wound, careful not to touch it while he inspected it for any debris. 

“It’s not too bad,” Sam mumbled. He shivered when Dean’s stubble brushed his skin. 

“I’ll be the judge of that…” Dean murmured, placing a gentle kiss to the back of his brother’s neck. “Think you can handle a shower? It looks pretty good, but I want to clean it up before I bandage it up.” 

Sam nodded as he stood up to unbutton his jeans. “Yeah.”

Dean removed his plaid overshirt before pulling his tee-shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. 

“Dean-" Sam sighed, "--we can’t…” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sammy, it’s cold and I’m tired. If I wait until after you, all the hot water will be gone.” 

“But what about--” 

Dean placed his hand on his brother’s uninjured shoulder, rubbed lightly with his thumb. “She’s asleep, Sammy.” 

Sam worried at his bottom lip. “She could wake up...”

“After the day she’s had,” Dean said, stepping under the spray, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she sleeps for a week.” 

Grudgingly admitting Dean was right, Sam got into the bathtub behind him. He slid his hands around Dean’s chest, slipping and sliding through the lather on his skin. He leaned forward, ducking his head to rest his chin on his brother’s shoulder. 

Dean chuckled while he ran his fingers through his hair. He massaged his scalp with his fingers, working out all of the dirt and grass. 

When a strong hand wrapped around his dick, he moaned and let his head fall back against his brother. 

“I thought you were worried about Mom finding out…” 

Sam mouthed at Dean’s jaw before leaning his weight on Dean. Dean stumbled forward until his chest was pressed against the slick tile. His knee banged into the tap but he barely registered it through the adrenaline rushing through his body. 

Although Dean loved having their mom join them on cases, he missed his and Sam’s post-hunt fucks. They’d both be covered in who-knows-what, growling and groaning as they chased after the night’s second high. 

But with Mary around, they hadn’t been able to enjoy each other’s company for far too long. 

_ “Sammy…”  _ Dean moaned, his eyes falling closed. 

_ “I’ve missed this, big brother…”  _ Sam whispered, tugging on his cock a few times before he slipped it between Dean’s cheeks. While he sucked a fresh bruise into his brother’s neck, Sam blindly felt around until he located the bottle of cheap body wash they’d bought. 

_ “You have to be quiet for me, Dean. No screaming my name… Can you do that?”  _ Sam asked, flipping the lid open and drizzling his cock with berry-scented liquid. 

“ _ Yes. Just-fuck- just do it!”  _ Dean reached behind himself to grab his brother and pull him closer. 

_ “Mmmm, so impatient… I kind of love it,” _ Sam smirked, trailing his fingers along Dean’s crack until he found the tight furl of muscle. He slipped the tip of one finger inside while his other hand reached around to grasp Dean’s cock. 

_ “Quit teasing and get your dick in me, bitch.”  _

Sam chuckled before lining his cock up with his brother’s waiting hole. “So-- demanding.” He punched his hips forward. 

“Fuck!” 

Sam urged Dean to put his foot up on the edge of the bathtub.  _ “You said you’d be quiet…”  _

“Shit! I forgot. Fuck, yeah-- right there, Sammy!”

_ “Dean, shh. If you don’t shut up, I’m going to have to stop.” _

“Mmm, f-fuck…  _ Don’t you dare. _ ” Dean’s fingers dug into his brother’s ass, holding him in place. 

_ “Fine, but you’re being too loud.” _ Sam removed his hand from Dean’s cock so he could cover his mouth. He leaned forward to lick the shell of Dean’s ear.  _ “Touch yourself,”  _ he whispered. 

Dean’s hand wrapped around his dick and began frantically jacking it. “Oh, God...Oh, fuck.  _ Sammy, ‘m gonna… _ ” Dean’s asshole clenched around Sam’s dick while he came, streaking the dingy tile with his cum. 

_ “That’s it big brother, come for me..."  _ Sam grunted, moving his hands onto Dean’s hips. He leaned back so he could watch his dick disappear into Dean’s ass.  _ “Unh!” _ He fell onto Dean’s back, his dick slick with his own come. 

Dean shivered when he felt Sam’s come drip down his leg. 

“Mmmm, I missed you,” Sam mumbled, pressing lazy kisses to Dean’s skin. 

Dean placed his hand over Sam’s on his hip. “I missed you, too, Sammy… Now, can you get off so I can wash your jizz off of my leg?”

Sam chuckled lowly before stepping back. He watched while Dean rinsed off. 

Bent over with his ass in the air, his hands sliding over his skin to remove the evidence of their coupling. 

Sam licked his lips. He loved Dean’s ass. Pert, but muscled from the constant fighting/running/fucking. He held back as long as he could but eventually  _ had to _ step forward so he could grab a handful of his brother’s money-maker. 

_ “Delicious _ ,” he growled, going to his knees so he could worship Dean’s ass. 

He kissed each cheek gently before licking up the droplets of water clinging to Dean’s skin then slipped his fingers into Dean’s messy hole. He pulled them out dripping with his come and licked them off before spreading Dean’s cheeks. He noisily slurped, gathering all of his ejaculate into his mouth before he stood. 

Turning Dean around, he grasped Dean’s jaw. 

Dean opened his mouth to receive the mouthful of Sam’s come. He swallowed then gripped the back of Sam’s head so he could lick around inside of his mouth, making sure to get every drop of his brother’s offering. 

Once they’d cleaned up, the boys got out of the shower to finish their nighttime routine. While Sam dried off, Dean brushed his teeth, then he moved over in front of the toilet to take a piss so Sam could wash his face. Minty fresh and dirty as hell, they donned matching towels around their waists to walk into the main room. 

Dean pulled on a clean tee-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs before grabbing the medkit. He still needed to patch Sam up. 

Sam went commando under his pajama pants. He sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Dean. He held onto his shirt in his lap while Dean slathered his back with first aid medicine and then taped a large bandage over the wound. It was no longer bleeding, thankfully, so he’d hopefully be able to get some sleep. 

They crawled under the covers on opposite sides of the bed, only to meet in the middle. Since Sam was injured, Dean took the place of the little spoon so Sam could curl around his back. 

Switching off the light, the brothers shared a sweet kiss before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please leave kudos! Also if you're dying to see someone particular, please let me know! I'm planning for this to be an ongoing fic with multiple chapters.


End file.
